Ryann Shay: New Love
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: Everyone has imprinted, except Seth. But when a new student comes to Forks and he does what will happen? The problem is she's not human and has a dark past. She's being hunted and she doesn't tell anyone. Give it a try! Super good!
1. Alone and Normal

_**Seth imprint story! Yay!!!!!!! I love Seth, but he may be less cheery in this one. I don't know how to make him very cheery so I hope I come close.**_

_**DISCLAMIER- I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Ryann, Cameron, Rhys, Nikki… and a few others I put in. But Ryann is the main one.**_

* * *

"Seth! Let's go!" Leah yelled at me. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach.

"Go away," I sighed. She pushed me.

"Come on! We've got school," she told me.

"You didn't patrol last night till 3 in the morning. Go away," I groaned again. She pushed me again, harder this time and I fell off the bed and onto the hard wooden floor. I groaned and stood up.

"Get dressed. We have to go to school," she told me again before leaving our room. We were living with Charlie and my mom, Sue. They married a few years after my dad, Harry, died from a heart attack. Leaving Leah and I to move into Charlie's house and live with him and Mom. Bella, Charlie's daughter and my step-sister, is a vampire. Her daughter, Renesmee, is half-human/half-vampire and she is my step-niece. And Jacob, one of my best friends and my alpha, imprinted on Renesmee. Almost everyone imprinted.

Leah imprinted on a guy name Cameron, he was nice and was like a werewolf himself. He hung out with the pack and the Cullens all the time. He is the only imprint who knows that the Cullens are vampires, besides Emily. Embry imprinted on a nice girl named Nikki. Nikki has black hair that goes to her shoulder, she wares glasses and is from the Philippines. **(A/N: no offence, my best friend is from the Philippines.) **Even Brady and Collin imprinted! Brady on Jen, his cousin's best friend and Collin on Shannon, a blonde hair, brown eyed Texan. Everyone imprinted except me, I don't know if I ever am.

I pulled on some jeans and a hoddie, something that I didn't need to wear. I never get cold anymore, but it's winter and I can't go around in shorts. I walked out of my room, grabbed an apple and jumped into the car. Leah pulled out of the garage and raced down the roads to school.

"So how's Cameron?" I asked her. She sighed and a smile spread across her face.

"Well, I called him this morning and he…" Leah went on and on. She could talk about him for years and never run out of things to say. She pulled up to Forks High School and was still talking about him when I got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. I stomped over to where Jacob was, with the Cullens.

"Hey, Grumpy!" Jacob joked, I sent him a death glare. "Whoa! What's up with you?" he asked.

"Leah," I said. The Cullens burst out laughing. Leah got out of the car and walked over to us. I noticed for the first time that Cameron was with us as well.

"Hey Cameron!" Leah said. I let out a groan.

"Aww… poor Seth," Emmett said. I glared at him before spinning around, but I bumped into someone. It was a girl-16 or 17- and she fell back on the ground. I looked into her eyes and… imprinted. Everything that was holding me down on Earth was gone. The only thing holding me here was her. A girl I didn't even know and I already loved her. She had one emerald green eye and one amazing blue eye. It was like the color of a pool, it was breathtaking to see them. She was pale- as much as the Cullens- and had flawless skin. She had long, brown, straight hair that went to her hip. She was beautiful, amazingly so.

"Um, excuse you," she said as she stood up. She brushed off her clothes. She was wearing dark blue Hollister pants with a long sleeved Hollister shirt to go with it. She was wearing a grey scarf that tied her outfit together perfectly. She grabbed her bag and after giving me a glare she walked off to the front office.

I slowly turned back to the Cullens, Jacob, Leah, and Cameron. Edward, Jacob, and Leah knew what was going on. While the others didn't know.

"You imprinted!" Jacob announced. Realization came across the Cullen's faces.

"You what?!" They yelled at the same time. I smiled. I finally imprinted. Me! I wasn't alone anymore.

**_RYANN'S POV_**

I woke up to an empty room. Empty and alone. My life was like that. I sighed and got off of the bed. I went to my closet and fished out some winter appropriate clothes. Not that I needed to ware winter clothes, I run 110 degrees.

I put on long Hollister pants and a long grey Hollister shirt. I grabbed one of my many scarves and through it over my neck. I ate some blueberries and then grabbed my bag. I was walking to school. Walking was one of my favorite things to do. It helped me think. But it's not like I really should think. After what happened in Florida, I really don't want to think.

I arrived at my new school, Forks High. I walked into the parking lot, looking at everyone. Smelling everything. Many smells filled my nose: pine, wood, and human scents. But there were also vampire scents. I smelt six of them. Three females and three males. There was also a half human/ half vampire with them. They're vegetarians, which is good.

_NO! You're not here to protect humans, you're here for a normal life._ I told myself. I nodded as I made my way to the front office. But someone bumped into me, I fell to the ground.

It was a boy- 17- and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and gangly built. He was handsome. And his scent was weird, like a human but dog like.

"Um, excuse you," I said as I stood up. I dusted off my clothes and after shooting him a glare entered the front office.

"Um… I'm the new student Ryan Shay," I told the lady behind the desk. I'm using a different last night, just in case. She gave me my schedule and wished me luck on my first day.

Yeah, right. First days suck. I walked down to English with every pair of eyes on me. Not that I mined, who cares what others think? I walked into English and could smell three vampires. They were pale, beautiful, had butterscotch eyes, and looking at me strangely. One had bronze hair and was holding hands with a very beautiful brown haired girl. The last one was a small pixie like girl with short black hair going in every direction. They were probably trying to figure out what I was.

I mean I can hide what I am pretty well. When I bump into someone they usually don't feel the extra heat and lots of people have multi colored eyes. But there was nothing I could do about the smell.

_I shouldn't be here_. I should have left the moment I smelled them, it heightened the risk of them finding me. But I liked Forks, I wanted a normal life and I have one here. The teacher told me to introduce myself.

"My name is Ryann Shay," I told the class. **(A/N: it's pronounced the same as Ryan)**

The teacher told me to sit in the back, next to the vampire-Alice, was her name. I grimaced but sat next to her anyway.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Alice!" she greeted. "And that's Edward and Bella." She pointed to them.

I smiled at them. "Hello," I said. "Ryann," I told them. They smiled back. English was boring and went by slowly. In the corner of my eye I could see Alice, Edward, and Bella whispering and giving me glances, but I didn't mind. I really don't mind people talking about me, or what they say. The bell rang and I made my way to second period, glad to see no vampires of that guy I bumped into, were there.

*************************************************************************8**

I made my way to lunch, happy that so far only one of my classes has vampires. When I entered the cafeteria I almost ran to the lunch line, I was starving. I grabbed 2 hot dogs, 2 pieces of pizza, a bottle of water, some fruit and chips. I paid for them and sat down at an empty table.

I started swallowing them full, aware of the stares I was getting. They were probably thinking how much of a pig I was, but whatever. I can't help that I'm hungry and that I like food.

I had finished my food and was now gulping down my water 15 minutes later when the guy that bumped into me this morning sat down at my table.

"May I help you?" I asked him. He was cute, and seemed nice.

_NO_! I yelled at myself again. _You can't date anyone._

"I just wanted to say sorry for this morning," he said. "And by the way I'm Seth." He held his hand out. I ignored it.

"Ryann," I told him. He brought his arm back. He looked over his shoulder with a nervous expression. I looked past him to see the vampires staring at us. I smiled and waved to them, and they looked away in embarrassment. Seth looked back at me.

"Sorry about them. They are really close friends," he said. "So… Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Don't date," I said. His face fell into a puppy look.

"Not even really cute, and nice guys named Seth?" he asked. I know it was a joke but it was also him asking me out. I stood up from my table.

"Especially not them," I whispered in his ear. He hung his head low, in disappointment. I smiled a little before writing my number on a piece of paper. I made my way to the trash cans to through out my tray but stopped at the vampire table on the way. Alice, Edward, and Bella were there. Along with three other vampires, the half human, one human, and two people that smelt kind of like a dog. They looked up at my approach. I through my number on the table.

"Make him suffer, then give it to him," I whispered to them before leaving. I could hear laughs burst out from the table as I left. Okay, so I liked Seth and was a tease. But it's was super fun to do that. I actually felt like a normal teenager. Not that I am, I never will be.

* * *

_**So? Do you like it? I really like Ryann. And yes I know the time line doesn't make scents. It's after Breaking Dawn but Bella and the Cullens are still going to school? Just pretend all the humans died (Mike, Jessica, and Lauren) or moved away (Angela and Ben). And were replaced by different humans. Got it? Because I really wanted Ryann to interact with everyone. Yes I know Ryann is mostly for a boy, but my sister friend name is Ryann and she's a girl. **_

_**Please Review. I want three reviews by Monday. So I can post the next chapter on Monday also.**_


	2. As Friends

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Tally-H**

**Fall's Breeze**

**xxcharlie93xx**

**It means soooo much 2 me!!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO- AS FRIENDS**_

_**RYANN'S POV**_

For the rest of the day I had no more vampires in my class. But I did have the human that hung out with them, Cameron, and the people who smelt like dogs, Leah and Jacob. Leah and Cameron are going out and are deeply in love, or that's what they said. They told me that the vampires were actually the Cullens. Alice Cullen- the pixie- and Jasper Hale- honey blonde- were dating. Emmett Cullen- the grizzly looking one- and Rosalie Hale- the beautiful blonde- were also dating. Along with Edward Cullen- bronze haired boy- and Bella Cullen- long brown hair- who were dating. The half-human was Renesmee or Nessie who was going out with Jacob. Bella was Esme Cullen's cousin's daughter. Esme was the adopted mother to all of them along with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Seth was in my last class: Biology. We were lab partners! I was so excited when I found out, but I had to pretend that I didn't care. He didn't talk to me, probably because he thought I didn't like him. But in all truth I felt some type of connection with him. I felt a pull to him, but I didn't completely understand it. The bell rang for signaling the school day ended.

"So…," Seth started as he walked out of the classroom next to me. "What are you going to do later today?" he asked. I turned around and put my palm on his massive chest, stopping him. He was so strong and beautiful. His chest was amazing, so muscled and warm. When I touched him I felt a shock, like we were suppose to touch each other. Like that was why we were alive, to be with each other. I pretended like I didn't notice.

"I don't date," I said again. He nodded and I started walking away from the school.

"Wait!" he called through the crowd. I turned around to face him. "Don't you have a car?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I like walking," I told him.

"I could give you a lift," he offered. I shook my head.

"No thank you. I'll walk." And with that I left him, confused in a crowd of people. I liked being mysterious. I was a mysterious person. What I was, was mysterious. Only I and my family are like what I am. But my family and I have had a fall out. A big one. What they did, it wasn't right. It wasn't right to Rhys. I missed Rhys so, so much. Tears fell from my face as I walked home, thinking about him…

_**SETH POV**_

She walked away from me and I slowly walked back to my sister and the Cullens.

"Aww… Seth it's okay. Hop in Leah has got a date, so you're being hanging with us," Jacob said. I sighed and got into the Volvo with Nessie, Jacob, Edward, and Bella.

Nessie gave me a hug. "Oh, Seth! It's okay, she'll come around," Nessie said.

" She doesn't date. How am I suppose to tell her what I am? How am I suppose to tell her that I love her, when she doesn't date?!" I asked.

"Dude, she's your imprint. It will work out," Jacob told me. I hope it does. I really like her. She is beautiful and mysterious, and perfect. What if she doesn't give me a chance? What if she freaks when I tell her what I am? Even though her scent is weird I believe she's human. She is human right?

Edward sighed. "You guys think he has suffered enough?" Edward asked. They started laughing and nodded.

"What?" I asked. Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and through at me. It was a white square with 7 numbers on it and a small note.

_**As friends. Don't date.**_

It was Ryann! She wanted to go out with me! _As friends._ But that was a start.

_**RYANN'S POV**_

_"Rhys!!!!!!" I yelled. I ran closer to the house but Peter caught me. He restrained me. "Rhys is in there! We have to get him!" I cried._

_"No, Ryann. We can't," Peter said. I struggled in his grip. _

_"Rhys!!!!!!" I yelled again. I expected him to walk out of the house- completely fine, but he didn't. He never did and he never will._

**Ring. Ring. **

I screamed and sat up in my bed. I had went to bed early, tired from the school day. And I had the nightmare I always had. The day Rhys died.

**Ring. Ring.**

I reached over and picked up my home phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ryann?" Seth's voice asked. I straighten up in my bed.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey are you busy?" he replied. I bit my lip. Should I go out with him? He's nice and sweet and kind and funny.

"No, not really. Why?" I asked.

"Did you already eat dinner?" he asked. I looked at the clock it said it was 5:47 PM.

"No."

"You want to come over to the Cullens house for dinner? Me, Jacob, Leah, and Cameron will be there. So you in?" he asked. I smiled, he liked me. And I liked him. I don't see why I couldn't have a boyfriend. And Seth was perfect.

"As friends?" I asked. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah, as friends. I can pick you up," he offered.

"I'll drive there. Address?' I asked him.

"I thought you didn't have a car," he said, clearly confused.

"I like to walk but I do own a car," I told him. He let out a nervous laugh. But told me their address. I said goodbye and then hung up. I got up from the bed, and went to my closet. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a violet shirt that went around my neck. I also pulled on some purple converse and a black scarf. I put my hair into a ponytail and fished out my car keys. My car was a good, fast car and anyone would like to ride it everywhere. But like I've said a million times, I like to walk or run instead of drive. It was because of what I was.

As I sat down in the drivers seat of my black 2005 Chevrolet Corvette, I plugged my I-pod in and let the music blast into the car. "Born for This" by Paramore came on and I smiled wide. Paramore was my favorite band ever! I started dancing crazily in my seat as I pulled out of my driveway. I sang along to the lyrics while driving to their house. At the speed I was going, I was only going to hear half of a second song. My car flew down the streets at 80 miles per hour. I liked speed, a lot.

I didn't really need directions to the Cullen house, I could smell their scent even in my car. I turned down their long driveway as "Fences" by Paramore came on. The bends in the road didn't slow me down at all. When I pulled up to the house I was amazed. There was a huge white house, that had to be at least 3 stories high. I parked my car next to an old rabbit, and hopped out. I stared at the house in amazement before the front door opened. Seth popped his head out.

"Hey, Ryann!" he called. I smiled at him and walked up the stairs leading to the front door. Seth stared at my car. "You have that and you walk?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Running is better," I said. He nodded and opened the door more. I stepped inside and almost gasped at the beauty of the home. It was flawless, a perfect image of a house. The one you would see in a home magazine. White, and beautiful. I gaped before Seth led me into a family room. 12 people were in the family room. Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on a giant couch. While Emmett and Rosalie were sharing a love seat. Edward was sting on a recliner with Bella in his lap. Leah and Cameron were sitting on the ground. All of them were watching TV in till I came in with Seth. A blonde male and a heart-shaped face lady with long brown hair were standing next to the entrance.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen," the blonde male said. "And this is Esme," he said, gesturing to the lady next to him.

"Ryann Shay," I said as shaking his hand. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Esme pulled me into a hug. Her cold hands didn't bother my hot skin. I think she noticed my very hot skin, but she didn't say anything. "You have a very lovely home Mrs. Cullen," I told her. **(A/N: is it Mrs. Or Ms., I don't know).**

She smiled at me. "Esme, please," she said. I smiled back. "Aare you hungry?" she asked. I nodded. She led me to a dinning table that was absolutely covered in plates of food. She noticed my gaping. "Jacob Seth and Leah eat… a lot," she said.

"And you have six teenagers to feed also," I told her. Her smile dropped a little, but she regained herself quickly.

"Yes, of course." Well I knew that vampires didn't eat but she had slipped up. Just then Jacob, Nessie, Leah, Seth, and Cameron came into the dinning room.

"Hey Ryann!" Jacob said.

"Hey, Jacob. I hope you made Seth suffer before giving him my number," I said.

"Of course I did!" he said while giving me a high five. I laughed with him when Seth pouted.

"Oh, Seth. Smile, at least I gave you my number," I joked.

"I like you," Jacob, Leah, Cameron, and Nessie said at the same time. I smiled at them.

"Alright, alright. Guys grab a plate, and then go sit down," Esme said. I grabbed a plate and then filled it with food. I grabbed corn on the cob, 3 pieces of pizza, a hot dog, some fruit, and mashed potatoes. Jacob stared at me.

"I like food," I told him as I walked back into the family room. I sat down next to Seth and Emmett got up to put a DVD in.

"What are we watching?" I whispered to Seth.

"Van Helsing. Is that okay?" he asked. I let out a snort.

"It's the funniest movie alive," I told him. He looked at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"It's about vampires and werewolves. Most people would say it's scary," he whispered back.

"A) do you really think vampires and werewolves are like that? And B) I'm not like most people," I told him.

"Your amazing," he whispered. If it wasn't for my super hearing I wouldn't have heard him. So I acted like I didn't. I knew the others heard our conversation, even though we whispered. I snuggled into Seth's side as the movie began. Totally forgetting about the whole 'Just Friends' thing.

*************************************************************************8**

I walked into my house, coming home from the Cullens house. It was 10:00 PM, and I was actually tired. Even though I had a nap earlier, I could barley walk to my bedroom, and fall onto the bed. Tonight was fun. I watched the movie next to Seth and ate my food. Seth stared at me in amazement and I brushed it off. I fell asleep and instead of dreaming about Rhys, I dreamed about Seth…

* * *

**_Okay, I love the movie Van Helsing. And I do think it's funny. So????? Love it? hate it? Review and favorite and alert. Pretty please with Twilight on top?!?!_**


	3. Running

_**Thanks to those who reviewed:**_

_**starlight5577**_

_**Fall's Breeze**_

_**SilverGoldsun - .Day.**_

_**And to all that favorite or alerted my story!!! **_

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE- RUNNING**_

I woke up the next morning feeling completely reenergized. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:30 AM.

_I could go for a run._ After changing into a pair of basketball shorts I ran outside and into the sounding forest. The forest was filled with trees. Their roots sticky out of the ground, but it didn't slow me down. I didn't trip as I jumped over the roots, and I dogged trees. It was very green here. In Forks, everything was green. So very green. I liked it. Studying the different shades of greens, it calmed me down, even while running. With my perfect eyesight it was easy to look at my surroundings while flying past them. The light greens, and dark greens, and the ones in between, flew past me. Running in this form wasn't as fun as my other form, but running was running. I'll take any chance I had.

Around 7, I started heading back home. I was deep in the forest, but I wasn't lost. It took me 15 minutes to arrive back home. My house was small. In the middle of a forest, other houses miles away. I was alone and away from everyone. It was a good and bad feeling. I wish Rhys was here with me. Living in the house with me. But he wasn't. And I needed to accept that.

***********************************************************************8

I slowed my run into a walk, as I entered the parking lot of Forks High. It was 10 minutes before school started; I had come early- thanks to my running. I saw Seth wave me down and I walked across the lot to the Cullens, Cameron, Jacob, and Leah.

"Hey," I said.

"I don't get you," Emmett said. "You have a very nice, very fast car, and you walk?" He asked.

"You can ride in your convertible but it's not the same as actually running. Feeling the wind hit your face and the ground below you. It calms me," I told him. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"How old are you again?" Alice asked.

"Um… 17. Why?" I asked.

"You're… um… what's the word?" She asked herself. I smiled.

"Deep?" I asked. She pointed to me and nodded.

"Yes! That's it. Deep. Thank you," she said. I laughed at her and looked up at Seth. He was very tall- 6'6 or 6'7- and I was only 6'2, but I didn't mind. It felt like we had some type of connection. My heart sped faster, then it's already fast beat, when I saw him. His smile made it stop altogether. When we touched I shivered. His eyes were deep, like I would get lost in them. And he was incredible. He is so much like Rhys. Sweet, kind, funny, cute. Rhys would have liked Seth, I know he would. I could find myself falling for him, and I don't care. I don't care about the whole 'Don't Date' thing. I don't care about my past. I don't care about the people hunting me. I don't care about what I am. I only care about him.

He smiled back down at me and… well my heart stopped. Like always. I've known him for less than 2 days and I already love him. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't care. I just ached for his arms around me, like last night. I wanted his arms around me like Cameron's were around Leah. I wanted his lips on mine, like Emmett's were always on Rosalie's. I wanted his eyes always on me, like Edward's were always on Bella. I wanted to have an intense staring contest with him, like Jasper had with Alice. I wanted him to constantly smile big goofy grins, like Jacob does when he looks at Nessie. I wanted him to want me, like I want him.

And I was okay with that.

***********************************************************************8

"So you want to do anything today?" I asked Seth. We were in Biology and we had finished the lab quickly. He looked at me and as always my heart sped up.

"What happened to 'I don't date'?" he asked. I sighed.

"Oh, come on Seth. Please?" I asked.

"Fine. What did you want to do?" he asked.

"Walk home with me," I said. He smiled at me.

"So I walk you home, then walk all the way back to my house? I don't know," he said.

"Alright fine. Walk home with me. Then I'll grab my car. We can go for a ride and go to a diner for some food. Then I'll drive you home. How about that?" I asked him. He thought about it and then nodded. "Good. But your buying," I told him. He let out a laugh and I think I almost fainted.

***********************************************************************8

"So Leah's your sister?" I asked Seth. We were just leaving the parking lot now, on our walk back to my house.

"Yeah, sadly. Sometimes she is so annoying! Talking about Cameron all day long. I want to scream at her sometimes, you know?' he said.

"Actually I'm an only child." Lie. "I wouldn't know." Lie. "But Cameron and Leah are so cute together." Truth. "I wish someone would love me like that." I felt Seth's eyes on me and looked up. Our eyes locked and we stopped walking.

"Ryann," he said. I smiled at him. "I like you. A lot," he said.

"I like you to Seth," I whispered. His face lit up.

"Really? I thought with the whole 'don't date' thing, you wouldn't like me." His eyes fell to the ground as he stated walking again. I caught up to him.

"Wait Seth. That was just me, teasing you. I like you Seth. It's weird how much I like you. I've known you for less than 2 days and I feel like I love you. It's really weird Seth. I don't know what's happening," I confessed. We were walking down my long driveway by now. Another 10 minutes if we walked and I don't think I could deal with that. I grabbed his hand and started running at a human pace. He kept up easily. We were quite the rest of the way, which -thanks to the running- took only 5 minutes.

We arrived at my house and I let go of his hand.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a house in a forest? Must be nice," he said. I nodded it was. "So where are your parents?" he asked. I froze, my hand half way turned the door knob.

"Oh… um they died in a fire a year ago. I stayed with my grandma but she died recently. I turn 18 in May so I didn't think living by myself would be bad." Lie. I've told him so many lies already. But it's for his own good. He would understand, right? I mean he hasn't even told me what he is.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," I said as I opened the door. "It wasn't your fault." He stepped into the house. My floor was all wood and the door opened up to my family room. It had a small couch and a recliner, along with a 30" inch TV. My kitchen was behind a wall that was inn the middle of the room. Making the kitchen pretty big. In between the wall to the kitchen and the couch was a hallway. At the end was my bathroom and next to that was my bedroom. My bedroom was kind of big, but plain. Cream colored walls, wood floor, a white bed, a desk, books, and CDS. Plain and simple.

Seth walked to the couch and sat down. "Why not eat here?" he asked.

"Let me guess," I said as I turned on the lights. I only had lamps and switches on the walls controlled them. "Didn't bring money?" I asked. He let out a laugh. It sounded amazing. Like he was an angel, my personal angel. "Why not?" I said. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. When I closed it Seth was standing there. I jumped, even though I had super hearing and herd him coming, I had to act human.

"Hey," I said. He smiled back. His white teeth shinning brightly. I let out a sigh.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"You smile a lot. You always happy?" I asked.

"Yup." He sounded like an excited puppy. I liked it. It matched his smell. Dog like. But it was a good smell. Like a dog that just got a bath. A bath filled with green apples. I walked closer to him, just to smell that amazing smell. I inhaled deeply. He was so, so close to me. I reached up and brought his face down to me. I planted a kiss on his lips, then let go of him. But when our lips met I felt an electric shock, like we really did have a connection. I blushed and turned around, embarrassed. But he caught my elbow and spun me around. He kissed me, gently. And I kissed back. Soon our hands were tangled in each others hair and we were kissing harshly.

***********************************************************************8

Seth and I made plans for tomorrow after school. I had just driven him home and I was driving back. My I-pod blasting music into my car. The streets were deserted, probably because it was eleven at night. But I felt like someone was watching me.

_No. Your just paranoid, no one watching you._

I repeated it in my head over and over in till I reached my house. I got out of my car and started walking to my door when I heard twigs snapping near my house. I froze and snapped my head up to the forest. My eyes could sense movement in the blackness. I couldn't make out shapes but someone or something was out there. I took a step forward but then turned away.

_Nothing was there. Just an animal. Just an animal. _

I stepped inside my house and locked my door. I ran around the house, locking any window or door. It wouldn't stop anyone but it will slow them down. I went to the couch and pulled out my gun. Which was underneath the couch. The gun wouldn't kill the people hunting me but it made me feel safer.

I turned on the TV, just for the noise and sat on the edge of the seat. My fingers twitching with fear. Running for a year and not being found by anyone was a miracle. Especially with the people after me. I didn't close my eyes. I couldn't. If they found me when I was asleep I was in their hands, and that would not be good.

_"Rhys!!!!!!" I yelled. I ran closer to the house but Peter caught me. He restrained me. "Rhys is in there! We have to get him!" I cried._

_"No, Ryann. We can't," Peter said. I struggled in his grip. _

_"Rhys!!!!!!" I yelled again. I expected him to walk out of the house- completely fine, but he didn't. He never did and he never will._

I guess I fell asleep at some point. I woke up screaming, as I always did. I looked around and was happy to find that I was back in my living room. I got up to find my gun by the TV on the floor. The TV turned up loud and the only light in the room. I walked over to the gun picked it up and looked around for a good place to hide it.

The 30" inch TV was on a high black platform. I opened one of the cabinets that was filled with movies and placed my gun there. It wasn't as good as a hiding place as my last one, but it would be easier to get to.

The clock said it was 5:42 AM. I went to my closet and fished out some jogging pants. Deciding that another run would calm me down…

* * *

_**Sorry if it was a little late, the website wasn't exactally working for me.**_

_**Alright I want 10 reviews so I need 4 more before the next chapter!!!Love it? Hate it? Oh and tell me what you think of Ryann! REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	4. Them And They

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Kechara7881**_

_**xxcharlie93xx**_

_**For reviewing. But I didn't have 10 reviews so this chapter is short. That's what happens when you don't meet my deadline. So here's chapter four.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- THEM AND THEY**

"Where are we going?" I asked as Seth drove me out of the parking lot.

"You bring a second pair of pants?" he asked as he sped down the road.

"Yeah I brought a pair of pants like you said. Just tell me where we're going," I begged. He smiled.

"Okay. We're going for a run on LaPush beach," he told me.

"Seriously?" I asked, completely excited.

"Yeah. I thought you would like it." I nodded in agreement, I would defiantly like it. We arrived at a beach and he left the car so I could change. I slipped on a pair of black soffes. They were a little short for winter in Forks but I wasn't affected by the cold. I stepped out of the car and walked over to where Seth was.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"A little. But I'll get warmer when we start running." Lie. "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran down toward the beach. I kept it at a human jog and the water sometimes reached my feet on the shore.

"So do you run a lot?" I asked him.

"Yeah I run with my friends," he said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You'll meet them," he said. I turned my head to look at him, before we were staring ahead.

"Today?"

"Yup, after the run," he said.

"Great."

"So do you run a lot?" he asked.

"On my way to school and on the way back," I told him.

"I mean any other times?'

"Umm… sometimes," I said. He nodded, but I could tell he wanted to talk about something else. We were a hundred feet away from a forest. "Go ahead. Ask what you really want to ask," I said.

"I want to talk about that day when I walked home with you. You said you thought you loved me. Do you really? I mean love me. Would you love me, no matter what?" he asked. I stopped running and he stopped next to me. "Oh, sorry Ryann. I shouldn't have-"

I held my hand up, stopping him. "No it's okay." I looked into his eyes. "Yes, Seth. I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. I know it's weird Seth, I've known you for less than a week but I feel like there is a connection between us. I love you," I said. He smiled down at me and I smiled up. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back, before a small smile spread across my face. I ran into the forest, going at a speed that would make him actually run. I heard him calling my name and his footsteps behind me.

"Come catch me!" I called over my shoulder. I heard him let out a laugh and run faster. I ran faster too. Let the games begin…

*************************************************************************8**

"Emily!" Seth called out. A girl with copper skin and a beautiful face came into the family room. She had three long red scratches going down her face. I looked away from them, embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Seth! Is this Ryann?" she asked.

"Ryann, Emily. Emily, Ryann." Seth introduced. She gave me a hug and I smiled at her.

"Hello Ryann. It's great to finally meet you. Seth has been talking about you all week," she said. I shot Seth a look.

"Really?' I said. I took her hand and led her away from Seth. "Tell me what he said." She smiled brightly at me.

"I'm going to like you," she whispered. We entered a kitchen and as she started cooking she told me about what Seth said.

_**SETH POV**_

"Ryann, this is Sam," I introduced her to him. She smiled up at him and he smiled down.

"Hello Ryann. Seth has told us everything about you," Sam said. I let out a groan and she let out a laugh.

"I hope not," she joked… I think. Did she joke? There is something different about her scent. And when she ran she had me running at full speed to catch me. Was she human?

"I'm Embry," he said as Ryann moved down the line.

"Ryann." She held her hand out but he ignored it and pulled her into a big hug. She let out a big huff of air and then a laugh. He put her back down. "Nice to meet you too," she joked.

"Quil." He pulled her into a hug before she had a chance to say anything.

"Can't, breath," she said.

"Opps," he said, setting her down and stepping back. She walked to Paul.

"Paul at your service," he said. He took a step toward her but she held her hand up, stopping him.

"Your going to hug me aren't you?" she asked. He put on a puppy face and nodded. She sighed and this time she hugged him. He hugged back. Then she let go and moved on to my next brother. "Do all of you always hug?" she asked me.

"We like hugs," I whispered back. She smiled a little as she let each of my brothers hug her.

*************************************************************************8**

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sam asked when I got back from bringing Ryann home.

"No, but I plan on telling her soon," I told him back. The whole gang was there, including Jacob and Leah.

"I don't know dude. She is great but there is something wrong with her. Her smell and she felt just as warm as I did. Did she tell you anything about her?" Quil said.

"Quil, what are you saying? That she's not human?" I asked.

"I'm not saying anything, Seth. I'm just pointing things out," he defended.

"How would you like it if I said Claire wasn't human?" I shot back. He gave me a glare.

"Enough!" Sam yelled. Then he turned to me. "Seth, you have noticed her smell and warm body too. Did she tell you anything about her family?" Sam asked.

"Just that she's an only child. Her mom and dad died in a fire a year ago. She lived with her grandma but she died recently. Nothing else. I didn't push, I know what's like to loose a parent," I told Sam.

"Something is different about her. I like her, a lot. I can see why you imprinted on her: she's smart, funny, cute. But she's lying about something," Paul said. I growled at them. I didn't like them saying that stuff about Ryann. She was my imprint and they were saying that she wasn't human!

"Okay, stop guys. Ryann is Seth's imprint," Jacob said. "She's not a danger, at the moment. Maybe when Seth tells her what we are she'll tell us what she is. _If_ she's anything. Till then, we don't push her, we don't harm her. Got it?" Jacob said. They nodded.

_I should tell her soon._

_**RYANN POV**_

Seth waved as he drove ay from my house and I waved back. I met his friends, and I liked them… a lot. They were nice, funny, and big. Oh, and they love hugs. They all had hot bodies like mine. They were probably around 105 degrees. They different. They smelt like dogs. Seth is not telling me something, but of course I can't bring it up. How would that conversation go? _"Oh, hey Seth. So I smelt your friends and they smelt like dogs"? _I don't think so.

I felt the eyes on me again. I felt like I was being watched, again. It's 9:43 and in the forest, with no lights, I feel like I'm being watched. No one for miles to hear my screams if someone of something comes for me. I'll be all alone, the only thing as a weapon is me. But I can't use me; I don't want to use what I am. I don't want _**them**_ to know what's happening to me.

Well at least I told Seth I love him. I thought as I stepped into my house. My instincts were telling me to run. To run as fast as I could. To hide, to leave. But I wasn't listening to them. I promised myself I wouldn't listen to them. I don't want Seth to think I left him. If someone came for me as I was going to fight them in my house. Trash the place; show him I was forced to leave. That I never meant to leave him.

I pulled my gun out of it's hiding place. I paced the living room. I was going to try to fight them off in my human form. If I tried in my other from _**they**_ would try to help me, and get themselves killed.

*************************************************************************8**

No one came for me that night. I stayed up all night, pacing the room and no one came. It was Saturday, thank god so I didn't have school.

Ring. Ring.

I flashed my gun up to the noise.

Ring. Ring.

I let out a sigh and lowered the gun. Just a phone, I told myself. I walked over to phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Ryann it's Seth. What do you say that we take a walk? I need to tell you some things," Seth said. I smiled a little.

* * *

_**Okay so it was a little cliff hanger, but I just had to do it. Please review!!!! I want 12 reviews. So I need 4 more!!! At least 4 more!!!!!!! Please, and the next chapter will be long.**_

_**Can you guess who them is, and who is they???? Review and tell me.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Kiki-twilighter-ever**_


	5. What You Are

**_Thanks to:_**

**_xxcharlie93xx_**

**_edwardsgirl4ever_**

**_SilverGoldsun- Night. And. Day_**

**_xXxBlood and Pain. Like No OtherxXX_**

**_skarpia_**

**_gressa (4 REVIEWS!!!)_**

**_Emza S._**

**_aND TO EVERYONE WHO ALREATED AND FAVORITED. IT MAENS SUPER DUPER MUCH TO ME._**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- WHAT YOU ARE**

I sat down next Seth on a fallen tree trunk in the woods. I wasn't really happy when he said we had to go to the woods next to my house, but he said it was safer there. _Safe?_ Something is lurking in these woods and it's out to get me.

"Just tell me Seth," I said. He was looking down nerveously. He was twitching and I wanted to know why.

"Okay. But you love me right?" he asked.

"Yes Seth. No matter what, I love you," I repeated.

"Alright. So have you noticed anything werid about me?" he asked.

"Your body is unnaturally hot. And your really tall," I said. Seth took a big deep breath in and turned to me.

"Ryann I'm a shapeshifter," he blurted out.

***********************************************************************8

We sat there, on the tree for the rest of the morning. Seth telling me everything about being a shapeshifter. The heat, the strength, the speed, the hight, the higtened sences. He explained that Sam and the others were also shapeshifters. And how when they're wolves they can read each others minds. He explained what an imprint was and that I was his. He explained that all of the imprints knew about them. He begged me to forgive him for keeping the secret for so long.

"You've known me for a week, not a year." I had replied. I asked him to show me. He hesitated but grabbed my hand and led me farther into the forest. We reached a small clearing and he told me step back. He began to shake and in a blink of an eye he wasn't there. In his place was a giant sandy wolf. He was horse-size. He kneeled down and I walked closer to him. I pet him and laughed as Seth licked me. We sat there, me leaning on his wolf body, for a long time.

I was thinking about the simaltries between him and me. I almost told him what I was. I was so close to telling him. But at the last second I changed my mind. I didn't want him in danger.

As the sun began to set Seth went change back to his human form and put on clothes. He came back with no shirt on and only shorts. His tan muscular chest almost made me faint. He grabbed my hand and raced me threw the forest.

"Where are we going, Seth?" I asked in a laugh.

"You like the Cullens, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot. Esme is so sweet and so is Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper are funny too. Why?" I asked.

"They like you too. And they want to tell you something too. Cameron will be there also." He answered. Are they going to tell me there vampires? I already know but they don't now that. Does Cameron know? I didn't think he did, but maybe he does. Oh, god.

***********************************************************************8

Well I was right. This day has been crazy. First I find out that Seth, the love of my life, is a shapeshifting wolf. Second, I was told the Cullens were vampires. And was sworn not to tell anyone. Only Cameron and I knew that they were vamires. I had to act surprised and I think I did a very good job about it. I was scared when Edward said he could read minds but then he said he couldn't read mine. And that the only other person like that was Bella. Jasper said he could feel my emotions but couldn't change them and Alice said my future was fuzzy. I shrugged and said that I didn't know why. And that was truth, kind of, I think that it was because of what I am. Seth drove me home and I collapsed on my bed.

This night I was to tired to care if someone was watching me…

_I was in the woods, walking alone. When someone apperead in front of me. He was 6"5 and was strong. He had a pair of yellow-greenish eyes. They were beautiful, and memmerizing. He was pale and had brown hair going down to his chin. His mouth was open, like he was trying to tell me something. But he couldn't. He was Rhys._

_"Rhys!" I cried out. I ran closer to him but stopped when I saw Peter stand behind him. "Rhys?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper. I was scared for him and me._

_"Found you." Rhys chocked out. I reached out to touch him but his body fell to the ground, as ashes. I looked up at Peter, who had a smile on his face. He took a step forward._

_"Ryann," he whispered._

'RHYS!!!!!!!!!" I shout up in my bed. Sweat was poring down my body and I was panting loudly. I ran a hand through my tangled, dirty hair. I slowed my heart beat to it's usuall fast beat and my pants turned into breaths. I looked around my room to notice it was a mess. It was my mess. I'm not the cleanest person in the world. I swung my legs over my bed and sat there. I sat there for minutes, calming myself down.

I stood up and my bed sheets fell to the ground. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I peeled off my clothed and stepped into the hot shower. I had to trun the knob all the way to the hot side to feel the heat. The water fell on on my skin and it relaxed my tense muscles.

_It was just a dream_. I told myself. _Just a dream._ _They didn't find me . None of them._ I repeated that in my head, over and over again. I stepped out of the shower and changed into some basket ball shorts.

I started cleaning my house. I started with taking all clothes to the landry room, which was in my garage. Then I dusted. I grabbed a cloth and ran around the room, dusting every surface.

***********************************************************************8

5 long hours later I plopped down on my couch and let out a sigh. The house was clean and I was finally calm. A knock on the door made me jump up. I slowly made my way to the door, but relaxed when I sniffed the air. It was Seth's scent. I opened the door to reveal my god.

"Hey Seth," I said with a smile while letting him in. He stepped closer and pulled me off the ground into a tight loving hug. "Can't… breath." Lie. I could breath, perfectly. He put me down but kept a hand around my waist. He pulled me to the couch and made me sit in his lap.

"I thought you ran away from me," he whispered. His head was down, he was looking at my feet. I put my finger under his chin and pulled it up to my eyes.

"I love you, no matter what," I said. I pulled his lips to mine and began kissing him. He kissed back. But pulled away from me after a second.

"I thought you wouldn't like me once I told you what I was," he told me truthfully.

"It's not what you are it's who you are," I said before bringing his lips back to mine.

* * *

**_I know, short chapter. But i didn't really want to wirte a whole chapter of the Cullens and Seth telling her what they are. Next chapter she's going to be hanging out with the wolf pack and their imprints!!!! I can't wait for your reviews!!!_**

**_Love ya lots,_**

**_Kiki-twilighter-ever_**


	6. Truth Or Dare

_**Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Wwithout you this story would not be so scussfull. Sorry that is is late, stupid school!!!**_

_**CHAPTER SIX- TRUTH OR DARE**_

* * *

_I was in the woods, walking alone. When someone appeared in front of me. He was 6"5 and was strong. He had a pair of yellow-greenish eyes. They were beautiful, and mesmerizing. He was pale and had brown hair going down to his chin. His mouth was open, like he was trying to tell me something. But he couldn't. He was Rhys._

_"Rhys!" I cried out. I ran closer to him but stopped when I saw Peter stand behind him. "Rhys?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper. I was scared for him and me._

_"Found you." Rhys chocked out. I reached out to touch him but his body fell to the ground, as ashes. I looked up at Peter, who had a smile on his face. He took a step forward._

_"Ryann," he whispered._

I shot up in my bed. Not this dream, again! I couldn't understand why I was having it. It was different from my other nightmares, usually it was of the night of the fire.

**Ring. Ring.**

I reached over and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Ryann!" Seth's voice boomed. I let out a laugh. "What?" he asked.

"You always call right after I wake up. Is it like an Imprint thing or something?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't think so. But that is a little weird. I was wondering if you wanted to meet the other imprints. And then go to a bonfire tonight," he suggested.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"Well you can hang out with the others when I'm on patrol and everyone will be there at the bonfire. It will be super fun!!" he said. I thought for a moment, this actually might be fun.

"Alright," I said. "I'll do this. But after the bone fire thing, just us," I said.

"Yeah, just us." The way he said it made me think he had a smile on his face and I heard him let out a happy sigh. "I'll pick you up in 10." Then he hung up. I sighed and rolled over so my legs hit the wooden floor. I went to my closet and pulled on some skinny black jeans with a long black jacket. I made my way to my kitchen and ate a banana. I threw it away just as the doorbell rang. I smiled and skipped to the door. I opened the door and jumped into Seth's arm.

"Ryann!" he exclaimed as he spun me around, my hands were around his neck and his hands were around my waist. I smiled wider and he gave me a small kiss on my lips as he carried me to his car. He set me down in the passenger's seat and walked over to the driver's seat. "Good morning, beautiful," he said as he drove away from my house.

"Hi," I said, giggling. "So…you have to patrol?" I asked in a whinny voice.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "But it won't be that long. And you'll have fun with the girls and Cameron," he said. I let out a sigh and leaned back in my seat.

"I guess," I said sadly. His hand went under my chin and he forced me to look at him. He was still driving with no problem.

"Hey, just a few hours, that's all. Then we'll be alone and we can do whatever you want to do," he said. I smiled at him, he was perfect. He smiled back at me and I took his hand from my chin into mine. He turned his attention back to the road but still held my hand. I let out a happier sigh and leaned back again. We both soaked up the silence, but it wasn't awkward, we were just way too deep into our thoughts. I don't know what Seth was thinking, but I was thinking about him.

I was thinking about his eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, but they were so sweet and kind and caring. The way he looked at me with those eyes, it was easy for anyone to see that he really did love me. I was thinking about his hair. So black and silky and amazing. I was thinking about his body. His strong, tall, hot (in both ways) body. His skin was soft but so strong, he was so perfect.

"Ryann?" Seth's amazing voice floated into my ears, bringing me back to the car. I blinked and smiled at him.

"Sorry," I said. "I was thinking."

"Don't ever apologize to me," Seth said in a serious voice. "Nothing you do could ever make me mad." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I should tell him. I should tell him the truth.

_NO!_ The voice of that scared girl shouted in my head. _You can't, you have to keep him safe._

But how can he love me when he doesn't know me?The reasonable voice said.

_What he doesn't know, won't hurt him._

But what about when he notices that I'm not ageing? Reasonable said.

_Fake it_. Scared Girl said.

"Ryann," Seth said again. I looked at him. "You coming?" he said with a laugh. I smiled back, and nodded. He was at my side of the car in an instant, opening the door for me. He held out his hand and I took it. We were at Emily's house. I had only met her and Cameron, but the other imprints I haven't. As he started walking up the front steps, I stopped and he looked back at me. "What is it?" he asked in a worried voice, coming back to my side.

"I'm scared," I whispered. He let out a small laugh and flung his arm around my shoulder.

"Why?" he asked, like it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"What-what if they don't like me?" I asked in a small voice. Seth's face softened at my sentence. Both of his arms wrapped around me and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, they'll love you," Seth said. "I love you," he said after a few seconds. I pulled away to look back at him.

"Okay," I said with a nod. He smiled at me and pulled me up the front steps. I was being a big baby! I mean, I was scared of Humans? WOW! I smiled a little at the thought as Seth opened the door.

All the wolves were there, hanging around with who I'm guessing are their imprints. When we entered people turned to look at us, I smiled at them and I noticed the girls smile back. Seth pulled me over to Jared, where a girl stood next to him.

She looked like a shy, nice, plain girl. But then I really looked at her. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy. But then I really looked at her. I notice how she is truly beautiful, and not plain at all. She has smooth skin , and the perfect shape of her lips looked amazing against her white teeth. I noticed how her long eyelashes brushed her cheek when she looked down.

"Ryann this is Kim. Kim, Ryann," Jared said. I smiled wide at her and gave her a hug, she hugged back.

"So great to finally meet you, Seth can't stop talking about you. He even has Jared talking about you," she said with a laugh. I laughed with her and shot a look to Seth who was looking down at the floor with a blush.

"I'm happy to finally meet you too," I told her back. The rest of the girls came over, all the guys moving to a corner, except Seth who still stood behind me.

"Hello," a girl said with a Texas accent. "I'm Shannon and I'm Collin's." Shannon had long blond hair that went to a few inches under her shoulders, she had dark brown eyes that really made her beautiful. I smiled at her and we hugged.

"Nikki. And I don't like being called "someone's"," she said, giving Shannon a stern look. Shannon shrugged and simply rolled her eyes. "But Embry is mine." She said with a laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the wolves chuckle. Nikki was differently a Pacific Islander, her skin, which was a rich drown color, was flawless. Her glasses pulled her whole look together.

"Jen," a girl with brown hair going down to her shoulder with big, brown eyes said. She was pale, not as much as me or the Cullens, but paler than everyone else. "And Brady is wrapped around my finger," she said with a sly smile. I smiled back, liking her…slyness?

"Rachel." She looked a little older, maybe around 19 or 20, but was still beautiful. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had the same skin tone that Jacob had, making me think they were related. "I'm Jacob's older sister and Paul imprinted on me," she said, getting straight to the point.

Emily hugged me and said hello. Cameron was there, surrounded by a bunch of girls, Seth had moved over to where all the wolves were. I smiled and hugged everyone, we talked quietly but then Seth said the one thing I was dreading.

"I gotta go," he whispered in my ear. I turned to him, a pout on my face. He laughed a little and brushed my cheek with his warm hand.

"No," I said like a stubborn 3 year old. "You can't go." He smiled at my attempt.

"I have to," he said, drawling out the sentence. "A few hours," he whispered back in my ear. "Go to the mall, watch a movie, talk about me, do something and then soon enough you'll be back in my arms." His warm breath breathed down my neck. I smiled at his tone, it was…sexy. I let out a breath, it was like 'OMG!~ I want to make out with you right now!' breath, and then gave him a small kiss.

"Kay, but I want my alone time soon." Then I turned away from him and walked back to where Rachel was standing, she had already said goodbye to Paul, while the others were still talking to each other. I had noticed that Quil didn't have an imprint and Renesmee wasn't here, while Jacob was. I decided to ask Rachel.

"Quil's imprint, Claire, is actually a three year old," she told me. "Don't worry, Quil right now is just a play mate, nothing serious. But she was getting a bath," Rachel told me. I smiled at the idea of Quil following a three year old with a bunch of Barbie's in his hands and make up on his face. "Renesmee, is out with her family, hunting," Rachel whispered. This surprised me, I thought they didn't know the Cullens were vampires.

"Please," Rachel said. "We're not idiots, we can figure it out. Once you hear the stories tonight, you'll see it's so easy to do." The last couple finally said goodbye, Shannon and Collin. All of us, including Cameron, stood in the family room and watched our loves walk out of the house. Once the door closed I let out a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't get easier," Kim said, hearing how sad I was. "If anything, it gets harder." That didn't help much but I knew that I would have these people to help me do it.

"Sooo… What are we doing?" I asked them.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Cameron shouted out like a girl. We all busted out laughing but nodded in agreement. We all sat on the couches and started.

"Alright…Kim! Truth or dare?" Cameron started. Kim thought for as moment.

"Truth," she said. Cameron smiled wide.

"How many times have you dreamed about having sex with Jared, before he imprinted and after?" Kim blushed a deep red, and looked down.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"Oh, come on Kim! We all know you've at least played with the idea," Cameron said.

"Fine! 5 times!" she shouted at him. Jen cracked up along with Cameron and pretty soon everyone was laughing, even Kim. "Okay…Shannon, truth or dare?" Kim asked her.

"Dare!" Shannon said excitedly.

"I dare you to…Bark whenever one of them says your name and when you have to go to the bathroom you have to say 'Gotta go mark my territory'," Kim managed to say through giggles. I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing, and tears were actually coming through my eyes. Shannon pouted, and glared at me.

"Fine, I'll do it. But Ryann…truth or dare?" Shannon asked with a smile. Oh god. Truth, and reveal something really bad about myself or dare, make a complete fool of myself.

"Dare," I said. Shannon's smile got wider.

"You have to strip for Seth," she said. This time I was the one who sat still while everyone else fell out of their chair in laughter. I sat there and stared off into face. It's not that I mind being naked in front of someone, it's just it's…Seth. What if he rejects me? What if he just notices that I'm not beautiful at all? Stupid thoughts, right? But still….

"Alright," I said with a sigh. They still laughed as I moved on to Jen, who picked Truth….

*****************************************************************************8

"Shannon!" Collin called out.

"Roof!" Shannon said. I held back my laugh.

"Shannon?" Collin asked her, coming closer.

"Roof!" Shannon obvious realized how much of an idiot she looked like because she flushed tomato red.

"Shannon? Shannon, what's wrong? Shannon!" Collin said worriedly.

"Roof! Roof! Roof!" Shannon said, while shooting glares at us, who could barely keep the laughs in. "Excuse me, I've go to mark my territory," she said while running into the bathroom. This time we all burst out laughing, I even dropped to the floor, along with Jen, Rachel, and Kim. The boys and Leah stood dumbfounded for a moment. Then they came over to our sides, Seth's arms picked me up and he cradled me against his chest.

"Truth or dare, again?" Seth asked me in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"And she had the best dare ever!" Nikki told him, overhearing our conversation. I blushed and hopped out of Seth's arms.

"Oh," Seth said with a curious smile. "And what may that be?" he asked me.

"Um…nothing," I said, shooting glares at Nikki, who smiled wide at me. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Nikki, what was it?" Seth asked her, ignoring my glare at him.

"She has to strip for you!" She yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, so I looked down and the blush returned. Then everyone started laughing, including Seth. I ran to where the bathroom was and banged on the door.

"Shannon! Open up! I have to mark my territory too!" I shouted, only making everyone laugh harder.

************************************************************************8

The bone fire was…AWESOME!! Renesmee joined us, and so did Claire, but really all she did was play with Quil. It made me laugh so hard when she hit him because he said a mean joke to Jacob. There was a big feast, filled with all my favorite foods; hot dogs, corn on the cob, hamburgers, chips, soda, candy…everything. I was eating just as much as the wolves, if not more.

The stories of the cold ones, and the first shifted interested me. It really made me think about my "family", if you could call it a family. My mom and dad were both Native Americans, but from two totally different tribes. I was interested in how the men first became wolves, I had never asked how my family got the way it was. We were just born that way, it was our nature. After it ended Seth drove me to my house, I was finally going to get my alone time.

But when we arrived, I felt them, those eyes. I breathed in deep, trying to find the scent, but I couldn't in my human form as good as I could in my other form.

"Do you smell anything?" I asked Seth casually. He breathed in deep.

"No, why?" He asked me. I shrugged like it was nothing, but in truth this scared me.

"No reason, just thought I smelt something funny," I said simply as I opened my front door. I was about to step in but Seth picked me up from behind, like a bride, and carried me inside. He kicked the door shot with his foot and I squealed before started to kiss him. He kissed me back and let me down on the couch. He hovered over me, but he kept all of his weight off of me, his hands keeping him up. His kisses moved down my neck.

"Do I…get that…strip show…" he said through kisses. I smiled and I felt his lips also pull into a smile. I pushed him off of me, which he allowed so that he was sitting on his knees at the end of the couch.

"No, you don't get a show," I said firmly to him. He pouted at me.

"But it was a dare," he said sadly.

"Yeah, but not a double dog dare," I said simply. "Then, I would have to do it."

"Fine, I double dog dare you to strip for me," he said with a smile. I laughed and stood up. My fingers were at the buttons of my purple colored t-shirt. He smiled wider.

"Umm…no," I said with a laugh while dropping my arm and cuddling up close to him. He let out a sigh but wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, you are such a tease," he whispered in my ear. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh. "But you still love me."

"Of course I love you," Seth said. "I love you no matter what," he said truthfully. I smiled a little but inside I didn't know what I was doing.

_How can you do this to Seth? How can you just sit here and tell him you love him when you're lying to him? How can you let him tell you he loves you, when he doesn't know you or what you are?_

Shut up!!! I yelled at myself.

"I love you to Seth, with all my heart, soul, mind, and body," I said.

"Yet I get no strip show?" he joked. I smiled at his thought, it was appealing. All those worries I had early today were silly, I realized that now. He truly did love me. _No he truly did love the person you are pretending to be._ Shut up!

"Well, you can wait, in till I'm ready," I told him stubbornly.

"I'll wait forever, if that's what you want," he told me, his voice filled with love.

"Kay," I mumbled. My eyelids started to drop, I was tired. He noticed.

"Go to sleep Ryann," he whispered. "It's okay." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a comfortable dream.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Come on, you want a new chapter, you review. Next chapter she'll hang with the Cullens and then the chapter after that… MOST of her secret is revealed!!!!!! YEAH!!!**


	7. Hunt

**Thanks to ALL who reviewed/ favorited/alereted. Soo… here is chapter Seven!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN- HUNT**

* * *

Third Person

It was almost completely dark outside, the only light coming from the moon above, as the girl and boy step out or their car and walk to the front door. Five men wait in the forest surrounding the house and watch the girl stiffen and sniff the air. The men are in a V shaped formation, and they smirk as the girl asks the boy if he smells anything.

"No," he answers. And the men roll their eyes. The girl widens her beautiful eyes but shakes it off. The men tilt their heads to the side and watch the girl get swept off her feet by the boy as they enter the home. Their ears listen to the couple's conversation.

_"Do I…get that…strip show…?" _Theboy asks the girl through kisses.

The men growl, all five of them, at the thought. _"No, you don't."_ Relief washed through them as they hear the girl reject the show. After a few minutes the girl falls asleep and 10 minutes after that the boy also falls asleep, his arms around the girl on the couch.

The five men grimace and they turn toward each other.

"Peter, let's just go in there and snap that pesky kid's neck," one of them begs. The man holds up a hand, stopping him.

"No, you know we shouldn't do that," the leader, Peter, says. His gaze moves back to the house. "We couldn't do that to Ryann," he whispers. Then he looks back at the others. "No, we get her to join us when he is not around. But one way or another, we will get our little sister back." The men smirk and they look back at the house. They slowly retreat back, but they keep their eyes on the fading house.

"We're be back,"One of them whispered, causing the others to chuckle before they slip back into the total darkness.

**RYANN'S POV**** ***the next day*****

I sat back and watched Alice and Jasper play a game of chess, my head was on Seth's shoulder as he watched too. They were on the floor, both of them laying on their stomachs and their elbows. I smiled a little; Jasper looked like such a girl with his feet in the air, copying exactly what Alice was doing. After a few minutes Jasper huffed and pouted.

"Fine!" he yelled. "You win!" He said. Alice beamed and jumped up; in such a fast movement if I was human I would have missed it.

"Yay! I knew I would win!" she announced.

"Of course you would Alice. You can see the future!" I laughed at her, while she did her happy dance. Seth joined in, his husky voice sounding like an angel's voice to me. Suddenly Edward and Emmett came running in the back door.

"Ugh!" Edward yelled as he collapsed on the chair. Emmett huffed an air of annoyance and fell back on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, worriedly as the whole family rushed downstairs. I felt a little out of place, but Seth seemed to think that this was my family too.

"It happened again. Seven of them!" he shouted annoyed. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Oh, right," Edward said. "You haven't gone hunting in a week. We keep finding dead animals and all the meat is basically gone," he told her. I froze, my heartbeat sped up a little. _Oh, god, please don't let this be true. Please, let this be an animal…a __**normal**__ animal._ "At first I thought it was just an animal, but then we started finding more of them and that scent…" That sentence sealed my fate. They have found me. How can I be so sure? Because that's how they always hunt. Always.

Carlisle's eyes flashed to me and soon everyone was looking at me. I buried my head in Seth's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ryann. We shouldn't be talking about this in front of y-" Carlisle tried to give me an apology.

"No, it's okay. It's actually kind of interesting. Please, continue," I said, hoping they would give me more details. I saw Seth smirk.

"Do you really think vampires and werewolves are like that?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the joke, he always says that to me. Quoting my famous words that night when we watched Van Helsing.

"Only the cool ones," I whispered back and then I focused on Edward and Emmett telling everyone about their hunt.

"So, I found two deer dead and Emmett found three full grown bears, two grizzlies and one a black bear. Then we decided to do a sweep for any other animals. We found a few small animals; bunnies, foxes, and squires. But then we found two mountain lions, and it was the same scent that was there last time. It was human but not human," Edward explained.

"And it smelt goooood," Emmett added in. "Like eat good," he clarified. I groaned on the inside, they had found me. They were going to ruin everything I had with Seth, and Seth would be so mad when he finds out that I lied to him during the whole thing.

I knew we should have told him. Reasonable was rubbing it in my face that I listened to Scared Girl. Speaking of Scared Girl…

_No, we did this to save Seth and his pack and the Cullens._ There she is.

They don't need safety, they need the truth. Hell, they might have even made us safe. Reasonable shot back. I groaned inside my mind again.

**Both of you shut the hell up!!** I shouted at them. They quitted down and I finally had peace inside my mind to think.

**What should I do?** I asked myself.

Tell them everything! Reasonable got in.

_No! You can't! You have to keep them safe!_ Scared Girl came back in too.

**SHIUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK YOU, DID I**? I screeched at them in my head. **Stupid voices inside my head that I talk to,** I mumbled.

The rest of the day at the Cullen's was a haze. All I was thinking was that they had found me and that I was dead. I know they wouldn't kill me, they loved me. But, if Seth find out the truth…I don't know if he would forgive me…if he would love the real me.

"Ryann? You okay?" Seth's voice brought me back to the present, we were in his car in front of my house. And the eyes, were once again, back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I reached over to open the car door but Seth's hand caught mine.

"Ryann, what's wrong?" he asked me again, harsher this time.

"Nothing," I replied back. "I'm just tired." I jerked my hand away from him and got out of the car. I slammed his car door shut and stomped up the stairs that led to my front door. I heard him slam on the gas pedal and zoom off, leaving me behind.

Better get use to that. Reasonable popped into my head…again. God I wonder if I can kill her without killing me. Once he finds out that you lied…. I pushed back that thought as I opened my door.

The lights were off, and my curtain was over the window, blocking out all light. Wait, I didn't close that this morning. But by the time I realized what was going on, it was to late. I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I slowly turned to face them.

All five of them narrowed their eyes at me, giving me my only warning "don't do anything stupid".

"Hello Brothers," I said calmly. They raised their eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Hello Little sister."

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!! I think it was my first one!!! So do you love it???? REVIEW and tell me what you think of Reasonable, Scared Girl, and **_**Them**_**.**

**Sorry it was short. MOST answers will be revealed next chapter!!!! So review!!!**


	8. Little Sister

Previously on **Ryann Shay: New Love**

* * *

_The lights were off, and my curtain was over the window, blocking out all light. Wait, I didn't close that this morning. But by the time I realized what was going on, it was to late. I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I slowly turned to face them._

_All five of them narrowed their eyes at me, giving me my only warning "don't do anything stupid"._

_"Hello Brothers," I said calmly. They raised their eyebrows and smirked at me._

_"Hello Little sister."_

* * *

**_CHAPTER EHIGHT- LITTLE SISTER_**

I winced at them calling me "Little Sister." I didn't want to be part of their family. Their smirk was still on those pretty faces of there's and I wanted to smack right off. My eyes flashed to my TV, where my gun was hidden. It didn't go unlooked.

"Don't try it," Eric growled at me. I glared at him, he stood slightly behind Peter. I growled back and stepped forward. He tried to step forward too, not afraid of me, but Peter's arm stopped him.

"We don't want to fight you, Ryann," Peter said. I glared at him.

"Don't you," I said. He growled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"For you to come home," Peter said.

"Our home is in ashes."

"We want you back I our family," Andrew clarified.

"Our family died a long time ago. We all know that," I told him.

"So that's why you won't come home, because of Rhys?" I winced at his name. "Or is it your little boyfriend, Seth is it?" Peter asked me in a mocking voice. I roared at him, baring my teeth and snarling. I stepped into a low crouch and all five did the same thing.

"Leave, both of them out of this," I hissed.

"Or what?" he asked back.

"Or I'll kill you," I snarled at them. They stepped back out of their crouch and smirked back at me. They looked down at me with their cockiness; I was still in my crouch.

"Please Ryann," Caleb said while rolling his eyes. "You know you can't kill us. Because you'd have to turn, and you haven't turned in a year. And even if you do, you can't take us all. You've lost your instincts, it will be almost impossible to listen to them when you haven't for a year." I slowly stepped out of my crouch, knowing he was right.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Ryann, your our family…our sister," Andrew said.

"No, I use to be your family. When I was 1-8, that's when we were a family. But since then…." I trailed off, thinking about how happy we use to be. "Your going to leave, I'm not going with you."

Suddenly my…brothers perked their ears up and turned to look at my front door. I strained my ears to hear what they were hearing, but like Caleb said; my senses were dying into normal human senses. They turned back to me and noticed my struggle.

"You can't hear him," Peter whispered before suddenly they vanished. I mean, they didn't really vanish, they probably ran off, but I hadn't seen it because I blinked. They've gotten faster. I ran to my TV and got out my gun.

Then, the front door opened. I flashed my gun up to point it at whoever entered, I was guessing my brothers came back. But it was Jacob that came through and froze at the sight at my gun.

"Ryann?" he asked. I slowly put down my gun.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I said. He looked at me confused.

"Oh, really. Who?" He asked while watching my gun.

"Me." Peter was sitting on my couch looking at his fingernails. I glared at him as Jacob hopped back.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked him.

"Aww…Ryann… you didn't tell him?" Peter complained. Jacob looked back at me.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked me angrily. I ignored him.

"Peter, leave!" I ordered. He smiled at me.

"Don't think I can, Little Sister!" He replied back.

"You have a brother?" Jacob growled at me.

"She has 5 older brothers," Peter told Jacob. He looked at Peter.

"Peter," I begged, he ignored me.

"Brothers!" Peter called. My brothers fell down from the ceiling, where I'm guessing they had hidden. Caleb and Eric landed on the couch and sat casually next to Peter. Andrew and Travis stood on the wall that held the couch; they leaned on it and crossed their arms. Jacob turned toward me.

"This is a joke right?" Jacob asked.

"No, it's not," Peter answered for me.

"What is going on, Ryann!?" He asked me. I bit my lip and some tears fell from my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." I took a step toward him and he took a step back.

"You've lied the whole time! Do you even love Seth?" he yelled.

"I love Seth!! I always have. I never meant to hurt any of you. Please, you have to unde-"

"Oh, save it!" he yelled at me, cutting off my plea. He took one more look at my brothers, who were watching the show eagerly, before running out of my house. He slammed the door shot and I let out a cry. Jacob was always nice to me; he loved how I put my foot down when Seth did something I didn't like. He never yelled at me.

"Oh, Ryann. Come on, you were going to have to tell them at one point," Travis said. Anger rose up in me and I raised my gun to Peter.

"Leave." Peter stood up and walked closer to me so that my gun touched his chest.

"Go ahead, shot me. Loose another brother. And your brothers will probably kill you. Your not powerful enough to take all four of them, or even one of them," Peter said. I glared at him but lowered my gun, knowing he was right.

"Leave Peter. Go on your suicide mission that you talked about last year. Just try not to get yourselves killed. I don't need more guilt," I told him. He was silent for a splint second and emotion pasted his eyes that I haven't seen in so long. And then he hugged me. He hugged me in those giant strong arms, just like he use to when I was little. When he was my big, loveable brother…my lion. Then he pulled away and whipped away my tears.

"It wasn't your fault. No one blames you," he whispered in my ear. Then I felt a breeze and he was gone, along with Erick, Andrew, Caleb, and Travis.

I crumbled down to the floor, crying. Sobs rocked my body and pain spread through my body.

The pain started in my heart. It was a numb pain, like when your foot falls asleep, but a terrible pain none the less. It swept over my body in a minute. Leaving me crying harder. It felt like I couldn't breath but my chest still moved up and down. It felt like my heart stopped beating, but it still pushed blood through my veins. I wished my heart would stop. I wished my breathing would stop. I wished the pain would stop. I wished for Death so I could finally be back with Rhys.

For the first time in a long time, Reasonable and Scared Girl had nothing to say…

**Jacob POV**

I slammed the door shot and ran off. I ran away from Ryann's house. All I wanted to know was why Seth came home so sad. I didn't know what I walked in on, but I know that Ryann has lied to us. All of us, including Seth. I ran into the Cullen's house and barged in.

"What is it, Jacob?" Edward asked. Then I replayed everything that I saw at Ryann's house. Edward gasped and the Cullens came downstairs, Seth was already on the couch pouting.

"What is it, Daddy?" Neisse asked him. Edward told everyone what happened at her house.

"What?" Seth yelled, standing up. "No, Ryann would tell me. She loves me," Seth whispered.

"I know she loves you Seth," I said to him. "But think about it; her smell, her warmth, how she lives alone…." I trailed off and Seth's face paled.

"Your right," Seth whispered. "She's not human and so that puts every human here in danger. I'm tired of her lying to me. We are doing something about this," Seth said. I've never seen him like this, not ever. He has never been this serious. Not when he first became a wolf or during the newborn battle or during the Volturi showdown… never. He wasn't Seth anymore. He must really be mad at Ryann for lying to him.

"When?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow," he answered in a hard voice.

* * *

**Hey!!!! I decied that you guys were so nice so you get the chaptrer early!!! Next cahpter will be Seth confroting Ryann! Sneake peek-**

**_"Seth, what's going on?" I asked._**

**_"You being my imprint has kept you safe from our growingg quesyions. it kept you safe from us attacking you. We know your not human, Ryann. But I'm sorry, Ryann, you've kept lying to me the whole time, and i don't know if i can trust you. So i can no longer protect you anymore," he truned away from me._**

**IF you REVIEW then you get a FULLER SNEAK PEEK. So review!!!! And what do you rhink of her brothers???**

**Cheek out my NEW STORY on my profile.**

**The Coven Of The Immortal Children****  
There is a coven like no other,10 children who are vampires, each with some of the most powerful gifts in the vampire live together, each with their own is their story of meeting the gang of our favorite and least favorite vampires.  
**


	9. Rejection Pain

**Hey, people. Thanks for all the reviews, 60!! They make me wirte faster. So... here is Chapter Nine:**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE-REJECTION PAIN**

_**Ryann's POV**_

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I looked up at the phone but made no move to get it. I stayed on the wooden floor of my living room and cried.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

The tears pooled around me and the pain roared in my heart.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

_Shut up,_ I thought. _I don't want to talk to you_.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

_UGH_!! I pushed myself up with my shaky hands and my tears made me slip.

**THUD**.

_UGH_!! Death come now, please, this pain is unbearable.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I finally made my way to the phone and grabbed it just as it rang again.

"Hello," I asked breathlessly.

"Ryann, can I see you today?" Seth's happy voice floated through the phone and into my ear. It sounded like he didn't know anything.

"I don't know, Seth. I'm not feeling well," I said in a small voice.

"Please, Ryann. I'll come and pick you up and we'll hang out. Just the two of us." I smiled a little at the thought. Did Jacob tell him? He would have, wouldn't he?

"O- okay," I whispered. "When?"

"10 minutes. See you soon." He hung up before I had a chance to say something. I stood there for a minute, my hand still holding the phone to my ear, before I finally made a move. I put the phone down and made my way to my closet. I pulled out some simple fleece Hollister pants with a long sleeved shirt. I moved into my bathroom and flipped on the lights.

The person in the mirror had blood shot eyes, from crying too much. Her hair was tangled and dirty. I sighed, I looked like hell. My already pale face was as white as new white socks. I grabbed a brush and combed out my hair, it took a few minutes but it was finally nice-ish. I splashed water in my face and tried my best to look like I hadn't cried all night.

Seth knocked on my front door and I went to answer it. He stood there, looking good as ever, in his dark blue jeans and tight black shirt, showing off his amazing body. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes, I smiled back.

"Hey," he breathed, his amazing scent drifted into my nose.

"Hey," I said back. "How are you?" I asked as we walked to his car.

"Good," he answered.

"So… where are we going?" I asked him in the awkward silence of the car. It's weird; our relationship has never been like this. It has always been so natural, never forced; now it's rocky.

"A beautiful place. Edward took Bella there when she was human, I've been there once, it's the coolest place ever," he answered. His words were nice but his voice was dead. Maybe he did know?

"Oh, sounds great," I said with the best excitement I could. The rest of the ride was silent, thick with anger; I could feel it on him. He knew. Jacob told him, and he was going to confront me in this "beautiful place". I fidgeted in my seat as we came to a dead end. He turned toward me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just can't wait to see this place."

"Well, then, let's go." He got out of the car and I stepped out too. He came to my side and picked me up, bridal style. I looked up into his eyes but he wasn't looking at me, he stared straight ahead into the forest. "Seth?" I asked in a small voice. He didn't look at me.

"Yes?" he asked, still looking forward.

"Where are we going?"

"The meadow it is in the forest. Not to far away. Hold on and close your eyes." Then he was off running, green trees flew past us in an alarming rate. I did what he told me, I closed my eyes and gripped tightly to his shirt, pulling my body close to his. After a minute or two, we stopped and he set me down. I let go of his shirt and opened my eyes. We were in a meadow, a beautiful meadow. It had green grass with a few flowers sprouting up. It wasn't sunny today, so it had a little darkness to its beauty, but I was fine with that. I kind of liked it. I turned to Seth with a smile, but he wasn't smiling. He had a glare on his beautiful face.

"Seth?" I asked him. "What's wrong?" Again, he didn't answer me. He looked around to the tree lines, his dark eyes scanning them. Then he gave one small nod. My eyes moved over the trees too, and then 9 wolves stepped out into the trees, and so did the Cullens, except Renesmee. I spun around to face Seth. The wolves and Cullens were surrounding me, cornering me in. Seth just stood there, in front of, doing nothing. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked.

"You being my imprint has kept you safe from our growing questions. it kept you safe from us attacking you. We know your not human, Ryann. But I'm sorry, Ryann, you've kept lying to me the whole time, and I don't know if I can trust you. So I can no longer protect you anymore." he turned away from me.

"Seth!" I called out. My hand reached and touched his shoulder; he froze for a second before shrugging it off and walking away from me. "Seth!" I yelled again. I wanted to run to him, to hug him, to tell him everything. I wanted to kiss him, and love him. And I wanted him to love me back. But I couldn't. The pain of rejection by him and loose of love made me freeze. "Seth," I whispered again, a tear fell from my eye. The Cullens and wolves moved in closer, but I didn't care. I fell to the ground, sobs rocked my body. It reminded me to much of Rhys, me calling him for to come but him not coming back. But Rhys had no choice, Seth did, so it only made it more painful. He choose not to come back for me.

They moved in closer and I felt relieved. Death was coming for me and I felt relieved. Seth didn't want me, Rhys was dead, so what was there left for me on this planet? I looked up to the black wolf, I knew he was Sam.

"Kill me," I whispered to him. "Please, I deserve it." Then I fell into the darkness….

_I was in a long dark hallway. There was no light, except for at the very end of the tunnel with a figure in it. I knew that figure, he was in my dreams and nightmares, every night for a year._

_"Rhys?" I asked. I could see the figure smell. "Rhys!" I yelled at him. He pointed to something behind me. I turned to see that the tunnel went on. And at the other end wads another figure. "Seth," I whispered. Then I looked back at Rhys. I now understood what this nightmare was about. I had to choose: Rhys or Seth. The boy I want to be back in my life more than anything, or the boy I love more than my life. "No," I whispered._

_"Ryann!" Seth called. I wanted to go to him. I wanted to be in his strong warm arms. But what about Rhys?_

_"Go Ryann," Rhys told me, I looked back at him. "I'm dead, he's alive. But remember I'll always protect you, I pinky promise." Then his figure disappeared. I stepped forward._

_"Rhys," I whispered._

_"Ryann!" Seth yelled again. I smiled and turned back around to face him. I ran to him, opening my arms so I could be close to his body. When I was three feet away I jumped to him, but he vanished and I fell into the bright light…._

My eyes opened and I took a gasp of breath. I looked up to a white ceiling, I was on a bed in a room, I realized.

"Who's Rhys?" I heard an angel voice asked from my side. I rolled my head over to see Seth sitting on a chair next to the bed. I noticed the Cullens, Jacob and Sam in the background, but I focused on Seth. He came back.

"Seth. I-I…um," I stuttered.

"Who is he?" he asked again. I didn't answer because of the deep glare of his. "Let me guess, another guy who you told you loved. This is just a game to you, isn't it?"

"No, Seth. It's-it's not like that," I said.

"Then who is he!?" he yelled, standing up from his chair. I closed my eyes as a tear came out. "Ryann!!" he shouted.

"He's my de-dead…brother," I stuttered as new tears came out. Seth eyes widened and he fell back into the chair.

"Ryann…" Seth said.

"No, I'm sorry," I said while standing up. I pushed past everyone to the door of the bedroom but Seth caught my arm. He spun me around. "Let go," I said.

"No. You are going to tell me what's going on," he said.

"I'm sorry I came into your lives. I endangered you all. You have a family, I wanted a family. Love them, your family, because one day they might not be there anymore." I don't know who I was talking too; the Cullens, Jacob, Sam, Seth, or me? I shrugged out of Seth's grip and ran down the stairs. I heard Seth behind me, he caught me before I could make it to the door.

"Ryann, you are part of my family. I love you, no matter what. Tell me," he said.

"You didn't love me in the meadow," I said. "But I do love you Seth, more than you can ever know. And that's why I have to go. They'll find me, Seth. And I can't have you in danger," I turned toward the door but Seth still had his grip on me, he spun me back around.

"Seth! Let go!" I yelled. He glared at me, his softness that was there a second ago was gone. He was mad, very mad, his body shook a little. He wanted answers, and he was tired of me not giving them to him.

"I trusted you!" he yelled at me. "I told you everything about me, things no one knows. And you lie to me, everything you have ever said was lie. Is Ryann Shay even your real name?" he yelled.

"No," I whispered. Seth flew his hands up. "My name is Ryann Blarewood," I told him.

"Really?" He asked. "You have brothers!"

"No!" I yelled, he glared at me. "Okay, yes I have brothers. But I'm not part of their family, I haven't been for a long time."

"You. Don't. Get. It. Ryann," he said through clenched teeth. "I asked you. I trusted you! I believed you! They all told me." He gestured to Sam, Jacob, and the Cullens. "They all told me you weren't human and that you were lying. But I didn't listen to you, because I loved you!"

"Seth, I didn't want you in danger," I said.

"Bullshit!" he yelled. "I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand, Seth. I-"

"Your right Ryann, I don't understand. So why don't you tell me? Go ahead Ryann, explain!"

"Seth, I-"

"I'm done with this Ryann. I'm done with your lying. Go home and pack, I want you gone by tomorrow."

"Whoa! Seth, Buddy, think about this. You can't stay away from her," Jacob said trying to calm him down.

"Shut up Jacob," Seth growled at him. "I want you gone Ryann. By tomorrow morning, and don't you come back."

"Seth, please, don't do this. I love yo-"

"LEAVE!!" He yelled at me. I stared at him for a second, more pain running threw me. But then I pushed past everyone and ran out of the house. The rejection pain was cursing through my body, I pushed my legs to go faster, I just wanted for the pain to stop. Like last night the pain was a numb pain, but this time it started in my toes, not my heart. It spread slowly, but still fast, up my body. In to my ankles, then my calves, then my knees, it went up to my thighs. Then it creped upward, wrapping around my torso like Christmas paper. It suffocated my heart like a boa constrictor and poisoned my mind like paranoia. I screamed as I flung the door to my house open.

I fell onto the couch and fidgeted. The pain changed, now that my entire body was covered in it. It was no longer the numbness of a sleeping leg, instead it was the fire of a blue flame. It burned around my heart, and it ate at my soul.

Seth hated me. Seth didn't want me. Seth yelled at me. Seth told me to leave. Seth no longer loved me.

I screamed again as the rejection pain grew hotter. Tears streamed down my face and my sobs vibrated the couch. Seth, he was my whole life. The past year has been terrible, the death of Rhys, how my brothers changed…. But then I meet Seth, and I smile and laugh and feel joy for the first time in a year. And then I ruin it, I lie and he finds out. Everything I had crashed down on me and then Seth was pulled out from under my feet.

We should have told them_._ I screamed out loud. I really, really didn't have time to deal with this.

_Shut the Crap up, Reasonable_. Scared Girl said. Then they were quite as the pain racked my brain.

Rejection pain is a bad pain. It was worse than anything I've ever felt. Worse than the pain of first turning, worse than the pain of my parents death, worse than the pain of Rhys's death, worse than the pain of wanting to be a family again. It is worse than any physical or emotional pain I've ever had.

I laid on the couch as the pain sizzled through me all night. I only thought: _Seth, I love you. Seth, forgive me. Seth, please._ Over and over again.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. Let's try to get 70 of them, maybe 75 or 80?!! PLEASE!! They make me wirte faster. Oh and i need your opion.**

**In my next chapter do you want"**

**1. Seth POV**

**2. Ryann Flashback**

**Tell me in a review. AND if you review you get a SNEAK PEEK into CHAPTER TEN!! Because i will have an Ryann POV, flashback or not. Go to my PROFILE and vote on my NEXT STORY. AND read my other stories. **

**YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY, is now an imprint story with JACOB!!! So, go ahead and read it. PLEASE!!!**

**Love ya lots,**

**Kiki-twilighter-ever.**


	10. What I Heard

**Thanks to all that Reviewed. 76 of them. Let's try to get it to 85 or 90? PLEASE!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN- APPALLED OF WHAT I HEARD...**

**SETH POV**

"Seth!" Ryann called out. Her hand reached and touched my shoulder; I froze for a second before shrugging it off and walking away from her. Her touches still scent electricity waves through my body. "Seth!" she yelled again. Her pain in her voice caught through me like teeth. I wanted to run to her, to hug her, to tell her I'm sorry. I wanted to kiss her, and love her. And I wanted her to love me back. But that's not what I did. I continued walking away from her, trying to make me believe that this was what needed to happen. That she lied to me and this had to happen in order to protect everyone. "Seth," I heard her whispered. The Cullens and wolves moved in closer, but I didn't turn back and help her like I should have. No, I turned m back on her, letting her have the horrible fate I knew would kill me. I heard her body drop to the ground with a _thud, _and then I heard something that tore my heart out of my chest. It was the sound of her crying, not crying but sobbing heavily. It entered my ears and started yelling at me. Telling me to go back and hug her, to forget that she lied and to love her. But I continued walking away. Because I was an idiot.

"Kill me," I heard her whisper to someone. I froze where I was. Appalled of what I heard come out of her mouth. That wasn't the Ryann I knew, the real Ryann would have slapped me and then kissed me. "Please, I deserve it." That was it. My heart shattered into a million pieces and the remains pierced my lungs. I turned on my heel and ran to her, throwing people out of my way. But she was lying on the ground, alive, but unconscious. She didn't look peaceful but still so beautiful and innocent. I picked her up, her warm skin felt like heaven against mine. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my love. I was being stupid," I whispered. Then I was off running with her, toward the Cullen house, with everyone following. I busted into the house and ran her upstairs to an empty room. I gently laid her down on the bed and sat down on the chair next to her. I was vaguely aware or the Cullens, Sam, and Jacob enter but I focused on the angel that lay in front of me. I grabbed her hand and watched her intently.

"Rhys," Ryann whispered. "Rhys," she said again, this time in a pleasurable voice. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to her hand. She was muttering about another man in her dreams. Another man. "Seth," she said with a happy sigh. I snapped my head up to look at her. Her face twisted in a painful expression. "No," she whispered. And the word, that small little word, made me let out a whimper. She said no to me. No. My name than No. She didn't want me. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open and I looked into those eyes that make a shudder run down my spine….

***********************************************************************8

"I'm done with this Ryann. I'm done with your lying. Go home and pack, I want you gone by tomorrow," I said to her, almost not believing that these words came out of my mouth.

"Whoa! Seth, Buddy, think about this. You can't stay away from her," Jacob said trying to calm me down, but I wasn't listing.

"Shut up Jacob," I growled at him. "I want you gone Ryann. By tomorrow morning, and don't you come back."

"Seth, please, don't do this. I love yo-"

"LEAVE!!" I yelled at her. She stood frozen for a second, the pain easily shown on her face, but then she pushed passed everyone and ran out of the house. What did I just do? I asked myself. The pain was already in my body, starting at my toes, and quickly making its way up my feet. I collapsed to the ground, aware of the Cullens and Jacob and Sam, but at the same time not aware. My mind was only focused on the pain of loosing Ryann. The absence of her was like a wave crashing against me. You want to fight it, like I wanted to have her back in my arms, but you couldn't, like how I would never be able to forget how she lied. It was like when you get sick, like how weak you fell and how you fell your knees would give out at anytime.

"Seth," Jacob whispered. I looked up to him, wishing it was Ryann who had called me. "You can't do this. You need her, you're already in pain." I commanded my legs to stand up, but even as I did they were shaky.

"No, I can do this. I don't want to see her again," I lied.

"Seth, you can't do th-" I cut Jacob off by punching him in the face. I let out all my anger on him. Once I started I couldn't stop. I began kicking and punching and yelling at him. He took it all, without even putting up a fight. Soon enough Sam and Emmett had me restrained. I have never been that violent, not like Paul or Jared or Sam or Jacob, I was always the laid back guy who smiled and everyone loved me. But Ryann, it hurt to even think her name, Ryann was bringing everything to the surface. I pushed them both off of me and ran out of the house.

I ran into the forest that I have come to known so much. I didn't know where I was going in till I arrived. It was her house. Ryann. I was still in human form, knowing that if I shifted I would not be able to be alone. I quietly walked closer to the house. But stopped dead in my tracks as I heard the scream rip through the cool air. She screamed in agony, I knew that type of scream, because it was the scream I was holding in. I could hear her rock the couch she was in, and I could hear the sobs rip open her chest and they made my veins explode. I collapsed to the ground and rolled on my back, looking up at the sky. The sun beated down on my already hot skin and I let out a cry of pain the same time Ryann did.

**RYANN POV ***THE NEXT MORNING*****

There was a knock at the door but I made no move to get it. I could smell it was Edward, Bella, Sam, Leah, and Jacob. They knocked again but I stayed still and silent on the now soaked couch.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

More tears soaked threw the couch.

Another knock. A sigh and a few whispers.

The pain was still roaring in my chest.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Faster, harder and louder than before. I stayed still. I heard another sigh and an annoyed kick of the door.

"Go damit, Ryann! I know you're in there so get your but to there door!" Edward called through the door. I stayed still, almost not understanding what he was saying. The only thought in my head was Seth.

_Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. _

Suddenly my door was kicked open but I didn't even flinch. I stayed as still as a dead body as they entered my house and looked at me.

_Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth._

"Ryann?" Bella asked in her sweet, calm voice. _Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. _

"Ryann!" Sam yelled in my ear. I finally responded, hoping that they would go away sooner. I slowly sat up, like a zombie does as they wake up.

"I'm almost done packing," I told them as I was whipping the tears away and I stood up. That was a lie, I haven't even started.

"We're not here about that," Edward told me.

"Then what do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I really just wanted to lie back down on the couch and drown in my own tears, that way I couldn't be able to hurt anyone any longer. I would be with Rhys, and Seth would move on.

"We want you to talk to Seth," Leah said. The Rejection Pain roared when she said his name. That name that I have spoken so many times, that rolled off my tongue like I had always said it.

"Why?" I asked. Not that I didn't want to talk to him, but I couldn't take any more of the pain.

"He's being stupid. He thinks he can stay away from you. We've been trying to convince him that he can't- but he won't listen to us," Sam said.

"Why do you think he would listen to me?" I hissed 'he', not being able to say his name.

"Because you love him and he loves you," Bella told me. I glared at her.

"He doesn't love me! I messed it up! He trusted me and I didn't trust him back!"

"You're his imprint. He can't stay mad at you. And he can't stay away from you. It's suicide," Leah told me. "And I won't see my brother in that much pain because he's being stupid." Sam saw my hesitation.

"What's so bad in your past that you're going throw away Seth?" He asked me in a curious tone.

"I'm protecting you!" I screamed.

"We don't need your protection!" Edward yelled back at me. I collapsed back on the couch and let out a sigh. My will was wavering. For once in my life Scared Girl and Reasonable were agreeing. They chanted in my head, 'Go, go, go! Tell him! Get him back into your arms!' Over and over again. After three long minutes of listening to that in my head I looked up at them.

"Okay, fine. I'll go."

I parked my car in front of the Cullen house, where Seth wouldn't come out of. They knew I was coming, all of them, except him. I slowly and with shaky legs made my way up the front steps and knocked on the door. Seth answered it, his face darkened as he saw it was me. His beautiful face twisted up into a scowl and I wanted to smooth out the lines on his forehead. But I didn't.

"What do you want?" he sneered at me, causing me to flinch.

"Can we talk?" I asked him in a small voice.

"I thought I had told you to leave," he spat. His anger turned to pain as it hit me with the force of a hurricane.

"Yeah, you did," I muttered. "Sorry." I was about to turn around and run away when Carlisle appeared from behind Seth. He put a hand on his shoulder, in a restraining fatherly way.

"We would be happy to talk, Ryann. Why don't you come in?" He suggested. Seth let out a small growl but otherwise moved out of the way, allowing me entrance. They were all there, which was comforting and scary at the same time. I sat down in an empty chair and they stared at me. At first I tried to ignore it but I soon found it impossible.

"Okay," I started. "Bring on the questions."

* * *

**I know, short and a cliffy! How mean of me. But… hey whatever. Okay a few things to ask of you.**

**1. REVIEW!!!! Please, you see how quickly the chapters come if you REVIEW!! And you will get a SNEAK PEEK into CHAPTER ELEVEN!!**

**2. Go to my PROFILE and VOTE on my NEXT STOTY!!! PLEASE, I need your votes so that I make a story that you really want to read. If you already voted still go because I added a few new ideas. And then tell me in a review or send me a message.**

**3. Tell me how old you think I am in your review, by my writing style.**

**4. And tell me a REALLY GOOD story you read. Send me the Title and Summary. It can even be yours, but it has to be SUPER DUPER GOOD. I might even mention it in my next chapter?**


	11. Answers

**HI! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 90 OF THEM! WOW! No one guessed my age correctly. Everyone said i was from 15-17. But in truth i am 12. Surprised? Well that was what i wanted.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- ANSWERS?**

I took in a deep breath as I waited for their question to hit me. And they did not disappoint.

"Those men in your house," Jacob stated. "They were your brothers?" He asked curious. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes. Peter, Eric, Andrew, Caleb, and Travis," I told them.

"And you have another brother?" Emmett pushed. I winced slightly.

"Had," I corrected. "He died. One year ago." The memory was starting to slip through the cracks. I closed my eyes to try to stop the tears threatening to come out, but Rhys's face floated into my mind. The memory was starting to unravel and I was getting sucked into it….

_I woke up with a hand over my mouth and Rhys's yellow/green eyes, two inches away from me. "Shh…" he whispered as he took his hand off of my mouth. "They're here." I knew who he meant. No! They couldn't be her. This couldn't be happening. He pulled me silently off the bed and ran me through the house. He slid the back door opened. "Go," he said._

_"Not without you," I whispered, tugging his hand._

_"Ryann, go. Find our brothers and tell them they found us. Then run away, I'll hold them back as long as I can," he told me, letting go of me._

_"No, Rhys. Come with me, we'll run together," I pleaded._

_"No, Ryann," he said in a stern, hard voice. "You have to go. I promised I'd protect you."_

_"We were six Rhys! Come on." I tried grabbing his hand again, but he pulled away._

_"No." His voice was hard again as he stared deep into my eyes. "I am keeping my promise. And I promise you that, if you keep running away, I'll return to you," he promised me with a small smile. Reminding me of what it was like before any of this happened. Tears streamed down my face as I gazed at my brother, he was older than me by two minutes. But he had always thought of himself as my other brothers. I nodded weakly. "Go." Then a crash came from the front door and he pushed me outside. Then slammed the sliding door shut. "GO!" He yelled before turning around and running into a fight I knew would kill him._

_I knew it would kill him, but I didn't try to help him. Instead I listened to him and ran away, toward the forest where I knew my other brothers were. I had the guilt building up in me as I heard shouting from my house. But what did I do? I ran away from my brother, and let him die._

"He was killed in a fight," I told them.

"A fight? With who?" Jacob asked. I hesitated before answering. Telling them this was going to require lots of explanation and I had to be ready.

"The Volturi," I said with the best confidence voice I could make. I saw a few of them widened their eyes, a few gasped, and a few stopped breathing all together. But my eyes focused on Seth, his mad face melted into one of the caring face that I fell in love with.

"And why," Carlisle started, "Would the Volturi have a fight with him?"

"Because my family isn't human. We are like the pack. We shift into animals," I told them. Confusion spread across their faces and Sam, Jacob, Leah, and Seth stood up. Suddenly I was being yelled at, asked questions, and all their voices bubbled up in my head. I closed my eyes and waited for it to quite down but it didn't. "Okay, STOP!" I shouted as loud as I could at them. "One at a time."

Again they all talked at once. "STOP!" I yelled once again. "Okay, Carlisle. Ask one question," I told him. It seemed hard for him to ask only one question but he finally picked one.

"What animal?" He asked me, with curiosity. I smiled a little.

"I didn't say _animal_, I said _animals_. We each shift into different animals." That was the only answer he was getting from me. He apparently wanted more but I moved to Esme.

"What are the animals?" she asked me, getting the second part of the answers Carlisle wanted.

"Peter, a lion. Eric, a cheetah. Andrew, a leopard. Caleb, a jaguar. Travis, a polar bear. And Rhys use to shift into a black panther." I wavered when it came to my turn. This was it, the secret I worked so hard to keep bolted up so no one would be in danger, was about to be unleashed. "And I… I shift into a white tiger." I didn't look at any of them. "Rosalie?" it was her turn to ask the next question.

"No," Seth said. I turned to look at him. "No, it's my turn." I had planned on his question last, since I knew it was going to be the hardest to answer. I had expected lots of questions from him but not the one that came out of his mouth. He stared deep into my eyes, and I stared back. He was so beautiful, even as he was angry. "Be honest with me Ryann. No more lies or dogging or games. You answer my question completely honestly," he said in a hard voice. I nodded weakly. His eyes softened and I couldn't see any end to his eyes. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

* * *

**Kay, you guys are probably fed up with me. I am teasing you, not giving you everything you want. I understand you might be mad at me, but please REVIEW. In the review tell me about;**

**Flashback. If you review and tell me you like it then there will be more.**

**you expect what I made Ryann? Or were you expecting something bigger. Tell me your theories in the review. I promise I won't laugh.**

**you guys get the New Moon Movie Companion? If you haven't go get it! It is the best possible thing to hold you over till New Moon comes out.**

**I posted a new one-shot about the Volturi. Check it out at my profile- _One-Shot. A girl escapes from the Volturi while they are feeding. Aro sends Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix and Demitri to get her back. Try it! Better than it sounds!_**

**And if you haven't voted yet, PLEASE go to my PROFILE and vote on my next story. If you like imprint stories I have another one about Jacob.**

**Love ya lots,**

**Kiki-twilighter-ever.**

* * *


	12. Shrugging

**Hey I know it took me a while to update, sorry =(. So here is my next chapter.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE- SHRUGGING**

* * *

_"Do. You. Love. Me?" he asked._ The pain of rejection was bad, I mean terrible. Knowing that he didn't love me. But when he questions my love for him that is wore. It's like someone pushed me into water that was 70 degrees below 0. So I did the only thing I could think of: I slapped him. I slapped him hard across the face and stood up.

"How dare you!" I yelled. "Do I love you? Does the world spin around the sun? What the hell kind of question is that?" Questioning my love for him was worse than death. I pushed him, and when our skin made contact I felt the same spark that I felt the first day I met him. That same pull to him, that same attraction, and love that I have always felt. I pushed him again, harder this time, along with a growl that ripped through my mouth. He stumbled back, and into the wall. "I can't believe you would ask me that, Seth." My voice was filled with desperation, tears threatened to spill over and it leaked into my voice.

Seth's eyes softened, into that brown that makes me smile. His angry face became one of pure guilt and love. His hand reached and brushed my cheek, his warm hand cupping my face. I had no choice but to look into his eyes, his beautiful sorry eyes.

"Ryann," he whispered. "Ryann, I love you. But how can I trust you? You've lied about everything, Ryann. Everything." He drawled out the word. "I know you love me, almost as much as I love you." I was about to object but he put a finger over my mouth. "But think about it Ryann. If I lied to you about everything, would you trust me?" he asked. He waited a moment, letting me take this in, before removing the finger from my mouth. I didn't answer, but I leaned in and pressed a small kiss on his lips. Then I pulled back and looked up at him from behind my lashes.

"Seth, I'm going to let the thing about you loving me more, go. But you also have to understand. If you were being hunted, and telling me everything would get me killed, would you tell me? Would you risk it?" I asked him. He hesitated, I could see that he wanted to say yes, but he knew he really wouldn't do that. He sighed in defeat and I smiled a little. "Seth, there are things you don't understand," I told him. He grabbed me by the shoulders; his grip was firm but did not hurt me. There was a now angry glint in his eye, but it was masked by the still guilty face.

"Then tell me," he said harshly. I smiled wider at him, I think he was trying to be a little scary, but it wasn't working.

"Well I started to, but then you asked the dumbest question in the world," I said with a laugh. The anger in his eyes vanished as quickly as it came and his face pulled up into one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen him make. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close to his chest. I smiled wider, if that was possible, while his beautiful scent surrounded me and his strong arms locked me in his embrace.

"Um… hello? Glad you love each other, and stuff. But I still have questions," Emmett, so rudely, interrupted. Seth pulled away from me and smiled at him. I had totally forgotten they were even this room; all I could focus on was Seth. I blushed and looked down, almost all confidence was gone. Seth seemed to notice that and he snaked his hand back around my waist. I smiled up at him. He smiled down and led me back to the chair, sitting next to me.

"Okay. Bring on the questions…again," I said with a small smile.

"Why do you shift into animals?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. My parents were from different tribes, my bothers thought that was the case. We just shift, not much else to it," I answered simply. Emmett's turn.

"And what tribes were they from?" he asked me. Again, I shrugged.

"I never cared enough to ask. It was something that has happened to me since I turned eight. It was natural, I never questioned it," I answered. Jasper's.

"Why would the Volturi be hunting you?" he asked. I sighed, I don't have an answer to this question. So, for the third time, I shrugged.

"I never really got a chance to ask them. Curiosty, maybe? I don't know, maybe they just like to see people in pain. But I doubt they want to chat," I answered. Alice.

"How come I can't see your future? Or why Jasper can't manipulate your emotions or why Edward can't read your mind?" she asked.

"Didn't I say, one question?" I asked sarcastically. "Look, I honestly don't know why. Maybe it just comes with the genes?" I suggested. Alice huffed.

"You don't give us a lot of answers," she complained. I smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry, don't have many myself." So the next person would be…Edward.

"How good are your senses?" he asked, intrigued. I smiled at him.

"Well, they are better when I'm in my other form. I can smell, hear, and see things from miles away. But in my human form it's lessened a little. Right now, I have regular human senses," I said.

"Why?" Bella asked. She just used up her question.

"I haven't shifted in a year. The less we shift, the more our senses become normal," I said.

"And what about speed, and strength?" Sam asked me. I smiled wide.

"Well that's something that never dulls. I'm not the fastest in my family or the strongest but I'd say as fast and strong as you guys." I gestured to Sam. Leah.

"So you have shifted since you were eight? Have all your brothers shifted at that age?" she asked.

"Umm… no. There is not a specific age. We all shifted at different times. Peter, at 13. Eric, at 13. Andrew, 12. Caleb, 13. Travis, at 9. And Rhys and me at 8." Jacob's turn now.

"You told Seth that your parents had died, and so I'm guessing your brothers had raised you. But when I saw them they only looked a year or two older than you," Jacob said. I nodded.

"My father died before I was born, and my mom when I was three. Both of them murdered by the Volturi. My oldest brother, Peter, was 16 when they died. And had started shifting when I was born. He knew we couldn't go into foster care, we would get split up. So my brothers raised me and Rhys. The things is once they turned 19 they stayed like that. Peter is actually 30," I told him.

"So you can live forever?" Seth asked from beside me. I shrugged.

"I guess. Don't ask me how we die, I don't exactly know," I said.

"So… hey. Can you like show us?" Emmett asked, excitedly. I hesitated. No, this was the one question I was hopping they wouldn't ask.

"Umm…you see…" I trailed off. "We have a thing in common with the wolf pack. The mind thing, and you see shifting would mean they would hear my thoughts and…" I trailed off again. Seth hugged me.

"What did they do to you?" Seth asked me. "Did they hurt you?" His eyes widened in rage as he thought about it. I shook my head.

"No, no. I guess…I guess I'm just mad at them. I mean we use to be a big happy family, we use to always hug each other and talk and play with each other. And then when me and Rhys began shifting it all changed, I mean we were only eight, but they threw everything on me. I was no longer their little sister. They seemed to love Rhys more, taking him under their wing. And then, Rhys was killed. You have to understand he was my twin, my other half. I loved him so much, I shot down. I didn't talk to them, didn't look at them, I didn't even eat. Then they came up with this really bad idea," I said. "They actually wanted to fight the Volturi, to kill them. I knew it was stupid and pointless, so I said no. And I ran, I had to get away from them. I had to get away from my past," I finished. I widened my eyes as I realized how much I had revealed. I never meant to share that much.

"So, that's a no," Emmett mumbled, a little sad. I smiled.

"Sorry, it's a no," I answered. He pouted and bowed his head. I couldn't help but laugh, he was such a child. He reminded me of Rhys a little. Big, and scary, on the outside but like a stuffed animal on the inside. It kind of reminded me of my whole family. Well, my old family. Before they changed.

_I giggled as I snuck up behind him. His back was toward me and he didn't hear me. I pushed him. "Tag! Your it!" I sang as I ran away from him._

_"Ryann!" he complained. But I looked behind me to see him chasing me. I giggled again and ran away from him. I could hear his feet hit the wooden floor as he began to catch up. Then he tagged me with a laugh._

_"Ha! Ha! Your it!" he snag back as he spun around and ran away. I pouted for a second before taking off after him. Our house was clean, so I didn't need to watch my step or over jump over objects. My eyes fixated on my twin brother's body as I caught up to him. He looked behind him for a quick second and noticed how close I was. I giggled as I jumped on top of him, taking him to the couch. He groaned and rolled over, shaking me off of him. I giggled again._

_"Ha! I got you!" But this time I didn't jump up and run away. I stayed on the couch with Rhys, our backs on the cushions and our hands holding each other. After a few seconds of silence, both of us looking at the ceiling, I started to talk. "You ever wonder what our brothers do when they leave us?" I asked him. I felt him shrug next to me._

_"Big kid stuff," he guessed. I frowned. But we were both six!_

_"I'm a big kid too," I complained with a whine. _

_"I'm sure you are, Ryann." I sat up quickly and saw Travis. I squealed and jumped off the couch and ran into his arms, I hadn't heard him enter._

_"Travie!" I squealed again. He chuckled and spun me around in the air. _

_"Yup, it's me Ryann." He set me down on my feet. And I turned around to see Andrew._

_"Andy!!" I squealed and ran towards him. But he was so tall! I ran into his shines, with a bang and fell on the floor. He chuckled and then bended over to pick me up._

_"We were gone for an hour Ryann, not a year," he told me with a smile. I frowned. An hour? It seemed so much longer, oh well! They're here now! I frowned at him, he was kind of running my mood. He smiled at me, and my frown turned upside down to become a smile. He put me down and ruffled my hair._

_"Boo," a voice said from behind me. I jumped up in fright. Chuckles erupted from behind me and I spun around to see my other three brothers. I ran towards Caleb, he scooped me up with a laugh._

_"Hey kiddo!" he said with a smile._

_"Caleb!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me before passing me to Eric. "Eric!" I shouted into his ear with a proud smile on my face._

_"Hey Ry!" he said. He kissed my head before passing me to Peter, who I called Pete-Pete. He wasn't smiling like the others were; he had a sad, almost pained expression. I touched his face and frowned._

_"What's wrong Pete-Pete?" I asked him with a frown. I hadn't noticed that Rhys had walked to him, in till Pete-Pete scooped him up in his other arm. _

_"We need to talk to you guys." I frowned, and so did Rhys. _

_"What's wrong?" Rhys asked him with his soft voice. Pete-Pete ignored him as he walked into the family room. I sat on Eric's lap while Rhys sat on Pete-Pete's._

_"Peter," Travis began in an un-easy voice. "Maybe we should wait till their older."_

_"Your 12 Travis, we all know that it could happen to them at anytime," Pete-Pete said with a harsh tone. It was true Travis was only 12, but he looked at least 15._

_"They're six!" Caleb yelled out, I winced. My brothers could be scary when they yelled. "They don't need to know this! They won't be able to handle it. Hell, I can't handle it and I'm 15!" He continued yelling. I looked over at Rhys, but he just shrugged, He didn't understand either._

_"Eric-" I started with a whisper._

_"Shh," he whispered in my ear while putting a light kiss on the top of my head._

_"Do you really want to take the chance? Travis, you shifted at nine!" Pete-Pete shouted at my other older brothers. What was wrong? He was really scaring me!_

_"Pete-Pete?" I asked shyly, almost afraid that he would hurt me if I spoke to loud. He whipped his head around to me and glared._

_"WHAT?!" He screeched at me. I let out a cry of fear. He had never, never yelled at me before. I didn't like this Pete-Pete, he scared me. I hopped off of Eric's lap and ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face._

_After that night things were never the same. My brothers always seemed to be hiding a dark secret from both me and Rhys. And well, they did have a secret. A secret that ripped our family apart and left me with a big whole in my chest, and a bitter feeling towards my brothers._

* * *

**HEY!!!! Kay, it wasn't THAT long, but I thought a lot was revealed. Sorry it took so long for me to update, my mom wouldn't let me use her laptop. =(. But BIG news!**

**1. The second round of my NEXT STORY is up. I need you to vote for my top 3 stories in the 2nd round! Please! It would mean so much to me!**

**2. And there WILL be a sequel. After two more chapters. My next story will, of course, be made after the sequel. Here is the summary:**

**Ryann Blarewood: White Tiger.**

**_Everything Is finally perfect in Ryann's life. Her and Rhys are finally together, with no lies or problems, and her brothers are out of her life. Everything is great, in till the Volturi kidnap her. Now, her brothers have to work with the pack and Cullens to get her back. Meanwhile, while Aro plays mind games with Ryann, she must figure out if Rhys is really dead._**

**3. REVIEW!!!!!! I HAVE 108. And if you want the last two chapters of this story, before the sequel, then I want at least 120!**

**Love ya lots,**

**Kiki.**


	13. Brothers

**_Hey! I know i haven't updated in a while, but that's gonna change. i should be able to update more often because i finally have my own laptop!!! YAY! _**

**_I wanted to focus on Ryann's brothers for this chapter, since they will be important for the sequel. In a review a few chapters back someone gave me this idea of her telling Seth stories and then having her get the memeries while she is talking to Seth. _**

* * *

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- BROTHERS**_

Seth hesitated slightly in the doorway to my house. He had driven me home after the interrogation at the Cullen house. I smiled at him slightly in the house and sat down on the couch. I beckoned him forward.

"I won't bite," I said with a laugh. He didn't return it but stepped inside and slammed the door shut. I jumped slightly. He was still angry; I could tell by the way he paced in front of me. "Seth?" I asked hesitantly. He shot me a look but continued pacing.

"What is it about them?" He asked me. I stared at him, confused at the hatred in his tone.

"What?" I asked him. He stopped pacing and collapsed on my couch next to me. He stared at the ceiling.

"Your brothers. You're scared of them. And, although you explained some of it, I still don't get it. You love them, I can see it in your eyes, but you're so frightened by them." He turned to look at me and took my hands in his own. I was captured by his dark, sexy, but dark eyes. "Tell me about them," he pleaded with me, a soft smile tugging on his lips. "Help me understand, Ryann."

I hesitated. He was asking for a lot. I hadn't talked about them or seen them (except in my dreams) before yesterday, and they are a sore topic for me. But, I knew I had to do this. I had to. Seth loved me, he trusted me and I have to trust him back. That's how love works. And it's not like he can leave me….

I smiled at the joke, and I caught a hint of hope in Seth's eyes. "Fine," I sad with a sigh. "Peter was the rock of the family…always there when you need him…."

"I was only three at the time," I came back to the present and smiled softly at Seth, who was still watching _My brothers were whispering to each other in the corner, some whipping aware tears. I watched them from where I sat on the carpet, Rhys next to me playing with blocks. He was giggling and smiling while I was frowning. Momma should be home by now._

_Then my brother stopped talking and turned towards us. Rhys finally looked up from his blocks to see our brothers walking towards us. Now he was frowning also. Pete-Pete smiled softly at us before scooping us up in his giant arms and moving us towards the couch._

"_Now, Ryann, Rhys. We have to tell you bad news. Momma is not going to come back," he told us softly. I didn't understand. Momma wasn't coming back? But Momma always comes back home. Pete-Pete was joking, right?_

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Rhys asked him, a little frightened. He kissed Rhys's hair and smile softly at him._

"_She went to heaven…to a happier place." Momma told Rhys and me about heaven once. She told us that that was where Daddy went. I smiled at Pete-Pete._

"_So she's with Daddy?" I asked him. He nodded. "Good. Momma said she missed him." Rhys nodded beside me also. I smiled, but then I frowned. "So, Momma not coming back?" I asked him sadly. A few tears sprang from his eyes and he kissed the top of my head, his chin resting on my hair._

"_Momma's not coming back," he told me._

"I was only three at the time." I came back to the present and smiled softly at Seth, who was still staring at me. "Eric is the most quiet, he's also the most creative. He likes art and music. He's the one who taught me and Rhys to read. That didn't work out so well…."

"_But, Eric! It doesn't make sense," I complained. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, which caused me to frown._

"_Come on, Ryann. Rhys can read this. I know you can too," Eric said. My frown deepened. Of course Rhys can read, he can do everything!_

"_It's just a bunch of letters. It doesn't make anything!" I screamed at him. He frowned at me. And just then Rhys came skipping into the kitchen and handed Eric a book._

"_I finished it, Eric!" Eric smiled at him and gave him a high five. I huffed. "Aww… Ryann don't worry. Maybe one day you're become smart enough to read," Rhys teased me. I glared at him, and kicked him in the face (I was sitting on a kitchen stool and he stood in front of me). I laughed and he began crying._

"_Ryann!" Eric scolded me as he picked up Rhys and cradled him. I smiled at him. "Ryann, go to your room, now!!" Eric shouted at me. I frowned but hopped down from the stool and skipped to my room._

Seth's laugh brought me back to the present and out of the memory. I soon followed him.

"Rhys and I have always had our…differences," I joked with him. He quieted down and waited for my next story. "Aww…Andrew. The sweet one. It was our seventh birthday…."

"_No way!" Both me and Rhys shouted as Travis pulled off the sheet. Two motor scooters sat there, shiny and new. One was black, one was white. We both ran to them, me to the white one, him to the black one. They were sooo cool, I have wanted one for 2 years. After a few minutes of squealing we turned to Andrew, ready to take our last present._

_So far we had gotten; a trip to Disney World, TVs, new clothes, and the scooters. Andrew was the last person to give us our presents. He smiled softly at us, something all my brothers did, and squatted down in front of me and Rhys. _

"_I don't have a gift to give you guys, and I'm sorry for that. But, here." He handed us each cards. They were had made, I could tell. I opened my slowly, a little sad that I had no present. Something slipped out of the card and fell to the floor, I picked it up. It was a bunch of construction paper stabled together. As I flipped threw them I realized they were homemade coupons. A free hug, a free piggyback ride, a free kiss on the head…. I smiled as I read them (I had finally learned) and Rhys smiled also. I looked up at Andy to see he was looking down at the floor, almost like he was afraid. _

_I ran to him, he looked up just in time to catch me as I pounced on him. I giggled as he fell on his back, with me on his stomach._

"_Thank you so much, Andy!" I exclaimed. Rhys ran over too and tackled him just as he started getting up. He laughed along with me while Andy huffed and our other brothers smiled above us._

"That sounds nice," Seth commented. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, letting out a yawn. "Oh, no you don't! You have to finish telling me a story about each of your brothers." I groaned and opened my eyes to look at him.

"But I'm tired," I complained. He chuckled.

"Ryann," he warned. I sighed and sat up.

"All right, all right. Caleb and Travis are next. They're basically twins themselves, always in on the jokes and pranks…."

"_Ryann, get up!" Caleb yelled in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my covers over my head. He shoved me. "Ryann, get up. You have school."_

"_Shut up," I groaned._

"_Fine, you forced me." I ignored him and settled into my bed again. One minute later I was just about to drift to sleep when someone poured ice-cold water on me. My skin was hot but, this water must have been below 0 degrees. I jumped out of my bed and landed on the floor. I glared at Caleb, who smiled at me._

"_What the hell?!?" I yelled at him._

"_You have school. Get dressed." He danced out of my room as I glared at him. My stomach growled and I groaned. I walked out of my room, still wet, and passed my brothers in the living room to get to the kitchen._

"_Hey sleeping beauty!" Travis joked. I growled low and found some bacon. But the problem was it was spoiled. I growled again and slammed my fist on the counter._

"_God dam it!" My brothers laughed. Including Rhys, form the living room._

"_Someone's PMSing," Travis joked again. In a flash I was in front of him, my hand at his throat._

"_Shut up," I snarled._

"_Aww… Ryann. Calm down, we were just joking," Caleb said to me. I narrowed my eyes at Travis but let go of his throat. My brothers laughed more as I stomped up the stairs and to the bathroom._

"_Stupid, dumb ass brothers," I muttered._

Seth laughed. "They seem fun," he commented. I glared at him, which earned another laugh. I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked him with a yawn. "It's 2:00 in the morning." He sighed and smiled slightly.

"Yes," he whispered in my ear. "Go to sleep, Ryann. I love you," he whispered then placed a kiss above my ear. I closed my eyes.

"I love y…you…too…." Then I fell sleep, listing to his steady breathing and heart.

* * *

**_Thanks to all of those who reviewed, one more chapter before the sequel comes out. I'll try to post the pictrues of Ryann's Brothers on my profile soon. But PLEASE go to my profile and vote for my next story. it will only take one minute. One minute! So vote and review._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Kiki-Twilighter-Ever_**


	14. Bonus: Little Tease

**Attention!!!!! This is not a real chapter! It has no real time line to the story, other than it is after Seth finds out about what she is. The next chapter will be put up wither this weekend or early next week.**

**A review made me write this chapter. It was from number-1-bella-cullen and she wanted Seth to have the strip show. So…I decided to write it! Now, remember I am not even 13 yet, so please remember that. But, I think it is really good. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right. But please read it. Now, there is touching, but nothing to bad. There is NO SEX in this! I would not consider this a rated M chapter, but some people might. But if I can read it (or write it, I guess) than anyone can.

* * *

**

His hands came to rest on my hips and I smiled as I continued making the sandwich. His nose hovered over my flesh on my neck as he breathed in deeply. "You know," he began as he nuzzled my throat. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and sigh, taking in his scent. "I never really did get that strip show." His breath was hot and sent shivers down my spine as he whispered softly into my ear. I laughed very quietly; it almost came out as a hum, and began to sway in his arms.

"Really?" I asked quietly. He nuzzled against me again and I felt the nod of his head against my collarbone as he placed a delicate kiss on my shoulder. "Well, I'm busy right now," I told him the lame excuse, not really wanting to think of one. His silent laugher shook through his body and sent another set of shivers down my body.

His hands, which had just rested softly on my hips, began to wrap around my waist. He picked me up, my back still pressed to his chest, and walked backwards, towards my bedroom. I dropped the butter knife, and it landed on the floor with a rattle. But I could not focus on anything but my angel's arms around me.

He entered the room and I kicked the door shut in his arms, for he was still walking backwards to the bed. I giggled slightly as he fell back onto the bed, with me still pressed against his chest. His arms left my waist and I rolled off of him, so that I lay on my stomach to the left of him, my legs bent at the knees so the lower half of them dangled in the air. He was looking down at me with a soft smile playing at his lips.

"You are no longer busy," he told me, almost in a demanding voice. I smiled softly back at him and sat up. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. I leaned in close, my mouth slowly making my way to his lips. And then, right as he was about to kiss me I moved my head and landed my lips right next to his ear.

"That is true," I whispered to him, making sure to breathe down his ear and shirt. I pulled away abruptly and stood up from the bed. He was frowning at me, probably unhappy about the sudden space between us. I smirked a little as my hands found the bottom of my shirt. His eyes widened as he saw what I was doing, and my smirk grew.

I slowly, and painfully, pulled up my shirt to reveal my nice flat six-pack stomach and lacy black bra. I discarded the green cotton fabric by throwing the shirt into the corner of the room with a fast flick of my wrist. I kept my eyes locked on Seth, whose eyes roamed over my body, not once looking at my face. I was okay with that; it meant that he liked what he saw. I saw his hand twitch just the slightest bit, unseen by the human eye, but with my eyes I could see it perfectly.

I grabbed his hand so quickly he couldn't understand why in till I placed it on my chest, right between my breasts. I knew I was no longer just doing a silly dare. I had longed for him to touch me like this from the first minute I met him, I was just too stubborn to admit it. But as I placed his hand where my heart was beating frantically I was no longer frightened by the feelings I got with him around me. I wanted his hands over me like they were now and I knew without my encouragement he would never do it.

His eyes had flashed up to me the moment his hand made contact with my bare skin. He wasn't sure; I could see it in his eyes. He was as scared as I was, but slowly he let his hand move down my body and I saw it in his eyes; he was enjoying this as much as I was. I stood in front of him as his finger traced the lines of my abs and flew past my belly button.

Then hesitantly he reached up to the back of my head and grabbed my hair. I let out a short gasp, but soon relaxed as he pulled out my hair tie. My hair then flew out of it's messy bun and down my back. His hand then ran threw my hair softly, while his eyes locked with mine.

The silence continued for a minute, before he pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap. He looked up at me with almost pleading eyes, and I realized he wanted more. Just like me. My now sweaty hands found the waistband of my jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. I stepped out of the jeans and then stood very still in front of Seth.

My panties were also lacy and black, I remember going shopping with Alice one of the times we hanged out. She had insisted I buy them. "Seth would absolutely love you in these!" She had exclaimed. "You know, he isn't like Edward. He is a boy and you are incredibly sexy." I had blushed, of course, but bought them so Alice would get off my back about it.

And now, standing in front of Seth in nothing but my underwear, I began to think about how I could repay Alice. She was right, Seth did the love them. My clue? He had grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

I let out a huff of air but did not reject him. In fact, quite the opposite. I growled playfully and grabbed his shirt, ripping it off of his body in a slick motion. He smiled softly again and then rolled us over, so I was below him. He panted above me, his hair falling around his face, and then smiled at me. He leaned in and planted kisses all down my neck and throat, before planting one right in the middle of my breasts.

I groaned beneath him before pushing against his shoulders. He instantly rolled off of me and sat up next to me, a slight frown on his face.

"What is it? Did I do something? Ryann, we don't have to do this if you-" I cut off his sentence by planting a kiss on his lips. He quickly kissed back and our tongues battled for dominance. It was a close fight, but I pulled away before any one won. He was frowning again, his eyes still closed.

I got off the bed but he grabbed my arm, his eyes fully open now. He was glaring at me.

"And where," he started with a hard voice, "do you think you're going?" I smiled at him and jerked my arm out of his grasp. I had already pulled back on my green shirt when he stood up. And had zipped up my jeans when he finally stood behind me. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him. The frown that had been on his face in what seemed like to be the whole day was now back on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have time for this. I told you I'm busy," I said, back in a hard voice. His frown deepened and he slumped his shoulders.

"You're a busy little tease, you know that?" he asked in a glum voice. I smiled at him and stood on my tippy-toes to reach his right ear.

"But I'm your busy little tease." And with that, I turned on my heel and left him in the room. But I could hear that one sentence that almost made me faint.

"Forever, my love."

* * *

**So was I wrong? Was it terrible? Please, I will never know if you don't review. If I really am terrible the next chapter will be put up very quickly. Please review!!!!!**


	15. Pocket Full Of Sunshine

**Well this is it. The final chapter of Ryann Shay: New Love. I'm not happy with this chapter, and I don't think you will like it much. But remember the sequel is coming soon. This chapter is mostly the love of Seth/Ryann that we don't see often. I hope you at least smile once, I tried to show how much Ryann wants him and how they are always together. Well here you go!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE**

When I woke up the next morning I was lying in my bed with sunshine streaming in from the open windows. Yes, sunshine. A sunny day in Forks, in fact my first sunny day in Forks. As I moved to get out of bed and find Seth, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a very big chest. I smiled softly and cuddled closer to him.

"Hey," I whispered. He kissed my hair and I felt his lips pull into a smile.

"Hey," he greeted back. I sighed happily and relaxed in his arms.

"What time is it?" I asked him in a lazy voice.

"Twelve," he whispered softly into my ear and I shuddered as he began to lightly run his hand down my neck and back.

"I thought you had to patrol today," I said after a few minutes of silence. He breathed in from the nose and exhaled slowly.

"I didn't want to leave you." His voice was so soft, and came out as a whisper. I nodded and turned in his arms, so that I was facing him. His dark, and beautiful, eyes met me and I lightly touched his soft skin. He smiled softly at me and watched me as my hands traveled up to his black, silk hair.

"Won't you get in trouble?" He shrugged and kept his eyes on my face.

"It's sunny for the first time since you arrived," he said. "I thought that we could do something." I smiled at him, and my eyes, along with my hands, traveled down to his bare chest.

"Like what?" I mumbled. He shrugged again and grabbed my wrists, pulling them up to his face again. I was fine with that, as long as I get to touch him.

"What do you want to do?" He nuzzled my throat and I sighed again. Nothing. I wanted to stay like this forever, and forever.

"Nothing," I mumbled. He chuckled and pet my hair with a sigh.

"Okay." So that's what we did for a good hour. We didn't talk, we just laid still in each other's arms. I was happy. Everything was good again. He wasn't mad at me, we had no more secrets. The sun felt good against my back and his warm body made it better. I couldn't feel the cool winds and it was almost as if we were in Florida, lying outside on a beach. This was perfect. Of course, it couldn't last.

My stomach growled. Yup, my stomach ruined the peaceful morning, or I guess afternoon. I groaned in his arms and cuddled closer. He laughed and then pulled away from me, which caused me to frown.

He was on his feet with his shirt on him in a quick second. I frowned again. He grabbed my hand and also pulled me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whine. He smiled at me and led me out of my room and to the kitchen.

"You're hungry," he said simply. I grabbed his shirt before he could continue into the kitchen and pressed him against the wall. I ran my fingers through his hair before grabbing it and kissing him. He kissed me back, but more gentle then I was. This continued for a minute before he finally pulled away and we both gasped for breath.

"I'm not hungry," I told him softly, but firmly. He sighed, clearly frustrated and then looked back at me.

"I can hear your stomach, Ryann," he told me.

"I don't want to eat," I told him, grabbing his hair again and leaning in. He quickly grabbed my wrists and pulled away. He let out a groan and glared at me.

"God, Ryann. I love you so much," he said. I smiled and leaned back in but he looked away once again. "But you need to eat. When was the last time you ate something? Like really ate a meal?" He asked me. I thought for a moment and realized I hadn't eaten anything in almost three days. My whole time was with Seth. I frowned at him when I realized he was right.

"Fine. You win. I need food," I admitted quietly. He smiled at me and stepped further into the kitchen. He set me on the counter as he pulled out some food. "What are you making?" I asked him.

"Hot dogs, pizza, and a fruit salad," he said as he placed the hot dogs in the microwave. I smiled at him and traced his chest with my finger.

"All my favorite things," I muttered softly. He smiled and traced my cheek.

"I know," he whispered softly. The meal was great. I ate three pieces of pizza and two hot dogs along with a boatload of fruit. And when I finished I basically sprinted back into the bed, with Seth in tow.

I pushed him down on my white, fluffy pillow and then climbed in next to him. I grabbed his arms and put them around my body as I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," I said as I looked out the window.

"I love you too, Ryann." He trailed down my neck and shoulder with his nose again and we both sighed at the same time. He leaned his head on my shoulder and stared out the same window I was.

There were two blue jays in a tree in the forest. They were chirping and looking at each other. They moved closer to each other before flying off the tree at the same time and into the green trees.

"Beautiful," I said.

"Not compared to you, my White Tiger."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I finished my first story! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted. Thanks for all the love and support, it meant so much to me and when the sequel comes out I hope to have as many as reviews as I had for this story. I really don't like this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. Now, later today I will be adding a special sneak peek into Ryann Blarewood: White Tiger. It will also contain some recommendations for stories I suggest you read.**

**As always please review, and if you wonder what Ryann's brothers look like I have links to the pictures of all her brothers on my profile.**


	16. Sequel Recommendations

**Hello guys. I love all of you because you give me so much love and encouragement =). So all of you deserve a treat. A sneak peek into the first chapter of Ryann Blarewood: White Tiger which will be posted on December 14th, a week from today! Please review and tell me what you think will happen or had happened. =).**

**

* * *

**

The home phone in Ryann Blarewood's house rang eight times before the answering machine picked it up.

"Leave your message after the beep." The automatic voice was soon followed by a beep and a deep sigh.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Ryann! You don't want Alice to do your makeup. Funny. I told her not to come over, so you're welcome. I'll see you soon, and call me!" A male voice said. The house then became quite again.

****15 minutes later****

The phone rang again, but no one answered it. Again the male voice came on. "Ryann! Call me now! I need to know if you're okay." He hung up and the sudden silence in the house was almost painful.

****30 minutes later****

"Okay, Ryann. You win! I know you don't want to come to the dance, but please Ryann, this is important for me…it's my prom!" There was a long pause before he talked again. "Please, call me…come."

****5 minutes later****

"Ryann? It's Jacob," a new male voice said after no one picked up the phone. "Seth is having a panic attack right now. Prom started an hour ago! Call soon."

****2 minutes later****

"RYANN!!! You know what? Fine, don't come. I'm coming over. Yeah, Ryann, you win! We don't have to go to the prom, are you happy now?" The voice was thick with anger. And he slammed the phone shut.

The male was coming over, and he did come he would see it. He would see the front door busted open, the sliding glass door shattered, the couch in the forest, the lamp on the floor, the TV smashed, the clawing marks on the floor and walls, the blood…and the absence of Ryann Blarewood.

* * *

**_RECOMMENDATIONS-_**

See I always forget to give you guys recommendations on some of the stories I read. So, please, these stories are really good and it would mean so much to me if you would take the time to read these. Imagine if it was one of your stories.

**For Alice and Jasper Fans-**

**Beginnings** by cactus452 -What happens when Alice and Jasper join the Cullen's. Told from Carlisle's POV.

_Very good. It's different from others because it is told from Carlisle's POV and I love how the author wrote it._

Terez - _Terez is the best author I have some across. She wrists purely Alice/Jasper fics (besides a few X-Men things), none of that Jasper/Bella shit (I'm sorry it angers me when I see those). They are always sweet and make me smile. I strongly suggest you read her stuff, and by that I mean if you don't read at least ONE of her stories I will have to come over to your house, tie you to a chair and force you to read one. =)_

**VOLTURI FANS**

**The Time For Tears Has Passed **by BillieVolturi -Four siblings move from London to Italy after the death of their parents, to live with their uncle. They end up in the city of Volterra. How long will it take for the Jensen kids to run into the vampires of Volterra?

_Really good. For one I love the title. For another I love the Volturi, and she writes them so well. I find myself jumping with joy when I see that there is a new chapter in this story._

**Sing For Me** by Symphonic Aria -Ever since the Volturi left Forks and the Cullens in peace, more and more half-blooded vampires have come out of hiding. So what happens when they invite a quarter-blooded girl to be in the guard? AlecxOC. Rating may change in the future.

_I love Alec, and I love this story._

**Eternal** by gleamingeyes -Twelve years ago, when her parents were killed by vampires, Bella was spared because Aro recognized the strangeness of her mind and decided to raise her to maturity before changing her. But when the Cullens visit Volterra, her life changes forever... AU

_Very well written and addictive._

**DEPRESSING/A TWIST BELLA/NEW MOON FICS**

**Waking Up** by SunshineDrops -Bella is struggling with self harm and depression, the Cullens don't know, nor do her parents, will Bella be able to overcome her problems with herself, or will there be a much darker ending? E/B mature content, maybe lemons if it suits the story?

_So far there are only two chapters in this, and it is dark, but I love it. So far, no lemons, and a new Bella. The last chapter almost made me want to cry at the end (although it wasn't that sad). Please, read this._

**Words That Shoudn't Be Spoken** by nykiddo -What if Bella left Edward instead of the other way around?

_Read now, humans!! Read now!!!_

**Transcendence** by Drucilla Malfoy -Five years after her birthday party Bella still live her life in the shadows. Decisions and actions come about to change everything she believed possible.

_I must warn you, this is not a Jacob/Bella fic, even though she is with him in this story. I'm not sure yet if it's an Edward/Bella either, but I believe that if Edward hadn't come back, this was how Bella would have been._

**OTHER**

**Cullen family reads Twilight** by . -One day Alice comes across the Twilight books and talks the whole Cullen family into reading them. Bella is not with the Cullens yet.

_Okay, I know right off the bat what you think when you read the title. Done a million times, stupid, why would I read this? But, believe me, this story is very good; it's funny, well thought out, and takes so much time to write._

**Rising Sun: The Carlisle Cullen Story** by WishingOnMyStar -For all those who've ever wondered, this is Carlisle Cullen's story from vampire birth through the events of Breaking Dawn. All characters and most ideas are property of Stephenie Meyer. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! That's the only way I get any better!

_This is a long read. I myself have not finished it yet, but it is very, very good. Out of all my suggestions, this one defiantly makes the top three. Please! Read!_


	17. It's Here!

**It's Here!!**

**The much anticipated sequel to Ryann Shay: New Love is now posted. Please, go to my profile and read it, and while there take my poll! **

**I like bananas. And cheese, it's ****soooo**** good.**

**Wait, why are you still reading this? I told you to go to my profile and read the story! *Mumbles* Gosh! You can't say you like cheese without people looking at you weirdly. =)**


End file.
